Vespertilio
by Wizard909
Summary: Willow’s parents are murdered so she moved to Gotham to live with her biological father. Scoobies started younger than show.
1. Welcome-To-Gotham

Willow Rosenberg sat on a private jet headed for Gotham still numb from misery. It seemed like only yesterday when the soon to be 15 year old buried her mother and father. She was leaving behind the only life, friends, and town she had ever known to go and live with her biological father. It was still a shock to discover that Ira Rosenberg had not been her real dad. Willow honestly didn't care at the moment and would gladly give up all the magic she possessed to get back her old life and family.

The year had started out differently from the beginning. She, Zander, and Jesse had started the 9th grade meeting Buffy Summers. Willow, who unbeknownst to her two friends, had been learning magic ever sense she accidentally discovered it when she was six, could fill right off that there was something supernatural about Buffy. It wasn't until later that night she found out what. Setting in the library talking with the new librarian Rupert Giles, Zander and Willow learned all about Slayers and Vampires. The next night, after stopping the Harvest and slaying the vampire version of Jesse, Willow confessed to knowing magic. She kind of had to after destroying several demons with fire. Zander asked her why she never told him and why she didn't save Jesse. She explained that the Vampires nocked her senseless when they took her and Jesse so she couldn't focus. As for why she never told him was because she didn't want him to be afraid of her. Zander was sore but forgave her and life moved on with the self dubbed Scooby Gang helping Buffy fight the Vampires and the Master, an ancient Vampire that wanted to destroy the world.

There had been battles fought and won over the course of the year. The master tried to kill Buffy and gain freedom from his magical underground prison. They all made hard choices but none as hard as Willow in the war of good and evil. The first hard choice happened because of Zander.

He and four other kids were possessed by a demonic Hyena like spirit that made them primal. Because of Zander's inherit good he could handle the beast if he was the only one effected so Willow used her powers to put the entire demon sprite into Zander. He kept the enhanced strength and heighten senses but still had to contend with the hunger for human flesh. During the ritual the Zoo Keeper had tried to interfere so as to still the dark power for himself. His interference almost killed Zander so Willow was forced to throw him away telepathically so as to stop him. He landed wrong on his neck which killed him instantly.

The second hard decision came when Willow killed Cathrine Madison to save Buffy. Cathrine had stolen her own daughters body so she could be young and cursed Buffy to die when she found out. Willow and Giles were able to break the enchantments and switch the mother and daughter back to there original bodies. Everyone was in a weakened state and hadn't recovered properly before Cathrine struck back so Willow put a bolt of lightning threw her heart just before passing out from exhaustion.

The third hard decision happened because of a group calling themselves the Trio. Warren Mears, Johnathan Levinson, and Andrew Wells had joined there nerd like minds into a group to take over Sunnydale and become popular threw force. There methods were stupid and comical until they actually managed to get an audience with the Master himself. A dell was struck in which the Master gave them each a cup of his blood to drink so as to increase there powers. They ritualistically killed a young freshman girl to summon forth a powerful demon known only as the Beast. It tried to kill Buffy and only the combined efforts of Zander and Angel, a Vampire with a soul that acted like an older brother to the Scoobies, saved her life. Using a tracking spell Willow found the Trio in an old abandoned warehouse. As they were in a trance it was easy to stop there Summoning. Sense Johnathon and Andrew used Warren as the conduit for the Summon Contract, Willow cut off his head with a Severing Curse ending the threat with a single hit. The cops were closing in on the Trio for the high school girl's murder so Willow used magic to frame Andrew and Johnathon for Warren's death and left. The shock of there trance ending so abruptly had nocked the two out and they came around while in lockup. The whole thing was blamed on drugs.

The final hard decision was different than the other three. The Master did finally get free of his prison and try to end the world. The Scoobies stopped him though Buffy did die for a minute, Zander revived her with CPR. When the Master opened up the Hellmouth, an area in which the walls or the Mortal Plane and Hell are closest, it caused the Demons of Sunnydale to go into a frenzy. When the sun came up the fallowing day several people were found dead. Among the casualties were Ira and Sheila Rosenberg. After losing Jesse, Willow had begun preparing magic that could be used to bring people back to life and tried to do so for her parents. Her friends tried to stop her but she trapped them inside the library with a magical barrier and attempted the ritual. It might have worked except the Rosenbergs died a natural death, murdered by a person.

The ritual Willow used was known as the Favor Of Osiris. It allowed someone to attempt to invoke the power of Osiris, the ancient spirit that guarded the gates of life and death, and reverse the passing of anyone murdered by magical means. Sense the Rosenbergs had been murdered by human hands the ritual failed. It did give Willow certain powers and insight. She was made aware of how her parents died. Amy Madison had stabbed them to death and a ravenous Demon found there remains and ate them. Willow had wasted no time in pursuit of Amy so as to kill her in revenge. She finally found her in Sunnydale Woods after killing Rack, a powerful Warlock that helped Amy hide. In Willow's defense Rack got involved to lure Willow to himself so as to still her power. He just didn't count on Willow being stronger than he could handle.

Amy tried to kill Willow with a shotgun but the power of Osiris made her immune to common death. After her shotgun injury simply faded away Willow tied Amy up using tree branches and vines. As Willow contemplated the best way to kill Amy, her former friend began to rant about how Willow was more of a monster than any Demon in Sunnydale and how Willow had killed her mom first. She screamed how every time a human had to die it was Willow that killed them. Even though there was an insouled Vampire, a supernatural assassin called a Slayer, and a blood thirsty possessed Demon Hyena Boy, Willow was the Scoobie attack dog. Despite the redheads rage she couldn't deny how true the statement was. After she accidentally killed the Zoo Keeper and Cathrine, both who the young Witch had only intended to knockout, Willow had nightmares for weeks. Warren possibly didn't have to die but Willow never bothered to see if stopping the ritual was enough to send the Beast back to Hell. She was rushed sense there was no way for her to know how her friends were doing in the fight so she had chosen the faster and easier option. It was in that moment Willow realized she never felt bad for Warren, Johnathon, or Andrew despite killing one and framing the other two for murder. All three boys had willingly gone down a dark path and had chose to kill that innocent girl for there own power but it didn't fully excuse what Willow had done. The last person she thought about was Rack who had done nothing but get in her way in finding Amy and try to take her magic. No doubt there were several bodies to that Dark Magic Broker's name, both accidental and on purpose, but it didn't give Willow the right to kill him.

As the realization of just how far she'd fallen finally hit her, Willow broke down in shock. She new if her parents could see her at the moment they would be ashamed. She was a junkie addicted to magic and she had hurt friends and foe alike. She had trapped her friends when they tried to stop her, attacking Angle, Zander, and Buffy to succeed. All of Willow's magic stopped working as she lost herself inside her depression freeing the Scoobies from the library. Giles used a tracking spell to find her and the Gang came running. Willow was on her knees in the forest clearing crying and Amy was still tied up in the trees screaming and raving at Willow.

What fallowed was a month of numb emotionless tasks. Joyce Summers, Buffy's mom, had helped Willow make funeral arrangements. The police investigation concluded that the Rosenbergs had been mauled to death by wolves. The body of Rack was never recovered from his magical movable apartment and as far as Willow knew it was still there. It was a week after the funeral that the truth about Willow's parentage came out. Her mom had left a note with an attorney in the advent of her and Ira's death explaining everything. She met Ira when Willow was six months old and they got married before she turned two and moved to Sunnydale. Ira couldn't have kids of his own and loved Willow like a daughter so they just told everyone that he was the father. They had planned to tell there daughter the truth on her eighteenth birthday.

Willow's biological father had been told and a paternity test was performed to verify Sheila's clam. After it came back positive her biological father was given full custody as Willow had no family left. She had stayed with the Summers family to finish out the remainder of the school year and the Summer holiday. School would resume in two weeks so Willow was going to Gotham to accumulate and met her family so she could start Gotham Academy for tenth grade.

As the Airplane began it's decent into Gotham Airport, Willow stared out at the city. It was a dark and dreary looking place far larger than anywhere the young girl had ever been before. She could feel the countless souls that inhabited the place as well as the countless ghosts that refused to leave there earthly domains. As a stair truck pulled up to the jet Willow gathered her few hand carrie items. Everything she owned had ether been sold or placed in storage except for what she decided to ship to Gotham. There was already a limo waiting for her as she got off the steps. Her bags were taken from her and placed in the trunk by an older gentleman. He tipped his hat to her and said. "Welcome to Gotham Mrs. Wayne, I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Your father sends his apologies but there was an urgent matter that came up and he couldn't get away."

'0h ya.' Willow thought. 'My last name has already been legally changed.' She was know Willow Daniel Rosenberg Wayne.


	2. A-Dark-Night

(Author's Note – First season Young Justice. Artemis became a member soon after the team was formed during the Santa Prisca mission. She also start Gotham Academy on the first day of school. Batman found her beating up muggers and hatched the idea with Green Arrow so he could have a new sidekick. Damian Wayne already exists and is the same age as Richard Grayson/Robin. Damian will be Night Owl. Don't know Bette Kane's back story so I'm making one up. I own nothing.)

It had been almost one month sense Willow moved to Gotham and two weeks sense she started school. Already Gotham Academy was shaping up to be the horror she first took it for. The absolute worst thing had happened. She was one of the popular kids. Everybody wanted to be her friend and every guy wanted to date her. There were even a few girls that wanted to date her and weren't shy about saying so. Apparently changing her last name to Wayne was all it took to be a member of the in crowd. The problem was Willow wasn't Cordelia Chase. She didn't want to be a superficial jerk just to seem cool and be popular Queen of all. She was a computer nerd and proud of it.

Another problem was she was still trying to connect with Bruce Wayne. As much as she loved her mom and first dad, she couldn't really think of a better label to give Ira Rosenberg sense Stepfather didn't seem right, she wanted a relationship with her biological father as well that wasn't bought and paid for. Bruce hadn't tried just giving her money and then leaving, the American Express Centurion Card was a lovely gift, but had actually tried to spend time with her. The problem was there always seemed to be a work related emergency that he had to attend to. Alfred was real cool and so were her two little brothers Damian Wayne and Richard Grayson.

Damian was her half brother and Richard, also known as Dick, was her adopted brother. Both boys were 13 and constantly at each other's throats. Bruce seemed to love both boys equally and so did Willow. Watching there constant interactions was a constant distraction from her depression as she hadn't fully regained control of her Magic and the gifts of Osiris just kept coming.

Soon after the advents regarding Amy, she had a dream that appeared to be a memory that wasn't her's. Giles researched the matter and found that Willow had ancestors that were magical and would begin dreaming of there lives. She had actually learned more magical spells and incantations because of this. Luckily there seemed to be a natural mental buffer of sorts to protect Willow from the harsher memories as not every ancestor she had was an angel. Some were down right devils like the Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory. Willow had seen far more of that monster's memories than she ever cared to. Another ancestor Willow was introduced to thanks to inherit memory was Alice Wayne, a powerful Sorceress from the early 1800s. This was apparently some kind of connection Willow gained with dead relatives because of Osiris's Power.

At the moment Willow was watching her brothers spar in the Mansions Gym/Wait Room/Dōjō. Dick had been raised in a Circus and had learned Acrobatics from a young age. That training carried over nicely into his Martial Arts but Damian was still better. So far Damian has been taken to the mat twice compared to Dick's five. One of Willow's ancestors had been a Slayer that specialized in the use of various weapons like Katana, Shuriken, Kunai, and Kusarigama. This gave Willow some insight to both boys fighting skills which let her know that Damian had been trained hard from a young age. Her half brother never really spoke of his past nor his mom. Willow knew that Dick had lived with Bruce ever sense his parents died when he was 8 and that Damian had been living here for a year or so. Willow knew Damian was good at fighting and had great computer skills but not much else were as Dick had a greater imagination that allowed him to sometimes overcome Damian's fighting skills as well as great computer of his own and a vast knowledge of chemistry.

Alfred walked in and approached Willow. "Mrs. Wayne, you have two visitors waiting for you in the Parlor."

Willow thanked Alfred and made her way to the Parlor. Setting on one of the black leather couches were two kids from Gotham Academy that Willow had not really had much interaction with sense her first day. As far as Willow could tell there are three main groups at school. There is the polite popular kids that try and be friendly and helpful to everybody. Then there was the mean popular kids that believed they should only be nice and polite to other popular kids and bully everyone else, just like Cordettes. Finally there was the outcasts. The outcasts consisted of a bunch of small groups of usually shy and awkward students like the Chess Club and so forth. The two girls on Willow's couch were probably considered to be in the nice popular kids group.

Bette Kane was the daughter of the Dean and usually the student asked to show around new students. She had light blonde hair that was full and hung down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black Gotham Knights sweater with a long dress and heals. Next to here was a blonde named Artemis Crock dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, and a brown leather jacket. Willow and Artemis had both been shown around the campus by Bette but Willow didn't really think that any of the three had hit it off that well.

Bette smiled up at Willow. "Hey how's it going?"

"Pretty good. What brings the two of you all the way out here to stately Wayne Manor?" Willow inquired.

"There's a new club opening downtown and I was hoping you'd like to come and hang out." Bette explained. "I even convinced Artemis to come."

Willow looked between both girls disbelievingly. They drove all the way out to her house to see if she could join them clubbing. Bette looked awkwardly hopeful and Artemis looked bored, almost like she would rather be doing anything else at the moment.

Behind Willow Alfred cleared his throat as he came up behind her. "That would be a wonderful idea I think Ms. Kane. I'm sure Ms. Wayne would love to go with you."

'Ah, now things are starting to make sense. My Dad probably ask Dean Kane for help and the Dean told Bette to try and include me in her plans. Alfred probably knew what they would ask me already and was now trying to guilt me into agreeing.' Willow thought. Ever sense she had moved in Alfred and Bruce had been trying to get her to go out and have fun. All the young Witch wanted to do was stay home and sulk. She hadn't felt like making friends and she really wasn't sure how to go about doing so. She, Zander, and Jesse has been friends sense preschool and Buffy became her friend manly do to fighting the forces of evil. It wasn't like she could ask a bunch of kids to go Vampire hunting and see if there was any takers.

Looking at the hopeful butler Willow couldn't find it in her to say no. 'Curse your Giles like British charms old man' She thought annoyed.

"Ok." Willow said with a false smile. "I'll just go change."

The three girls left a few minutes later in the same cab they had used to get to Wayne Manor. Alfred had offered to drive them but Willow told him that it would be fine. She was now wearing jeans, a yellow Superman sweater, and sneakers. Apparently Bruce had someone buy her clothes based off of some of the things she sent ahead to Gotham before moving. A lot of the clothing was stuff she would never wear and she had in fact mailed some stuff to Buffy. Her Slayer friend had really loved the shoes and boots.

The drive to Volcanic, the new club downtown, was rather boring. Bette spent more time talking than ether Artemis or Willow. Bette seemed to be the typical cheerleader type, nice but into fashion and who was dating who. It wasn't like Willow believed there was anything wrong with that but she wasn't really interested in gossip about people who she really didn't know that well. She learned Artemis had been one of five city kids chosen every year at random by the Wayne Foundation for a free scholarship to Gotham Academy, something Willow believed the blonde would have turned down if not for her parents. It took a while because of Gotham traffic but they finally made it to the club.

Volcanic was a large concrete building set on the corner of Thomas and Cornell Avenue. It was decorated in neon lights that spelled out its name in flashing colors of red, yellow, and orange. The line to get threw the front door went around the corner but the doorman recognized Willow and waved them on threw as they walked passed. Both Bette and Artemis got a kick out of this while Willow blushed redder than her hair. Looking around they saw several kids from Gotham Academy and walked over to say hello.

Willow suppressed a groan when she saw Luca Carmine. The Italian boy was one grade above Willow and had asked her out three times already. He had dark brownish red hair he kept slicked back with dimples so deep Willow figured you could see his teeth threw his checks when he smiled. He had the impression that every girl in school had the hots for him and wasn't shy about expressing this opinion. Willow had at first turned him down because she was depressed and didn't want to go out with anyone but later found out that Luca was a small time gangster, according to school rumors anyway. Not really one to believe idle rumors Willow did some computer hacking and found out that the boy had three bank accounts under an assumed name and several irregularities in his school grades that might have been possible threw bribes or intimidation.

Luca noticed them walking up and gave what he must have thought was a charming grin. "Hello ladies, how is your night going so far?"

"Things were ok until we saw you." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Be nice Artemis." Bette said. "So has everyone made it?"

As Bette began chatting with the other kids, who Willow saw manly consisted of kids in there grade, Luca approached Willow. "Want to dance Red?"

The young Witch rolled her eyes and thought. 'I really hate that name.' Willow didn't know what possessed Luca to try a pet name to win her affections but all it had done was give the redhead another reason to hate the idiot.

"Sorry Luca but I'm not feeling in a dancing mood. I could use a soda if it's not to much trouble."

"One soda coming up Red." Luca said as he made his way to the bar.

"Willow, have you met Derik? His the starting Varsity Quarterback." Bette said as she brought a very large and muscular boy over.

Willow figured him to be a Senior. He was 6'2" black hair and had a strong jaw line. He Looked like an All-American type that probably bled red, white, and blue. Definitely someone Bruce would love to see her with. Willow was more interested in Bette but it didn't mean she hated the view.

"Pleasure to met you." She said while holding out her hand. He shook it firmly but not painfully.

"Like wise. Dance Bette?" He asked taking her hand. Smiling the girl walked of with her dream.

Luca returned and held out a drink for Willow. Thanking him politely she took the glass and brought it to her lips. There was a look in Luca's eyes that gave Willow warning bells. She took a moment to examine her drink with a simple spell when he turned away but found nothing in her glass but ice and coke.

Thanks to her new physical powers Willow's body couldn't be effected by drugs and alcohol like most people. From what she could figure it would take the amount of alcohol to kill a full grown man to get her buzzed. It would also take a lethal amount of painkillers or tranquilizers to effect her normally so she wasn't worried about something being in her drink. It was just the thought disturbed her a little.

Setting down next to Artemis at one of the corner couches, while trying to calm her apparent misplaced concerns, Willow sighed. "So why exactly did you come? You don't really strike me as a friend of Bette Kane."

The athletically toned girl just gave Willow a sideways look before responding. "What's it to ya?"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to affined you Artemis. I was just making conversation. It just seems that you and Bette wouldn't have much In common. She's more cheerleader and nice why your more mean and hard. Not that you couldn't be nice if you wanted. I don't mean you should change to be more like Bette your fine just the way you are and I'm going to stop talking now." Willow said awkwardly.

It took a moment for Artemis to process everything that Willow said. The redhead hadn't taken a single breath during her entire speech. Artemis laughed a little and was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Sorry Willow, just a sec." She said answering the cell. "Hello."

Willow watched Artemis go from slightly curious to happy very quickly. She schooled her features as she hung up. Turning to Willow she said. "Sorry Willow I have to go. My .. um .. Mom needs help with something."

"I hope everything's ok." Willow said.

"Ya it's nothing major. She was hurt years ago when I was little… it's nothing. Can you tell Bette I had to go?" Artemis said quickly.

Willow said she would and the blonde left in a hurry. The Witch watched the girl leave and hoped everything was ok. She didn't buy the Mother excuse for one second, Artemis was to happy about that phone call. Laying back on the couch Willow hoped there was nothing bad or dangerous going on.

More time passed at the club. It was close to eight and pretty packed. Willow kept a close eye on her friends as they danced and talked with one another. Luca had come up to her a few times to see if she wanted to dance again. He never seemed to let it bother him that Willow always told him no. He would just smile and try and talk with her about movies and what not. 'Well at least he doesn't get discouraged easily.' Willow thought.

Bette came up to Willow and looked around. "Where did Artemis go?"

Willow gave her an apologetic look as she explained. "Artemis had an emergency with her Mom sometime ago and left."

"Oh, I hope everything's ok." Bette said as she sat down beside Willow. "So Willow what was it like living in California. Movie Stars and beaches?"

Willow smiled at that. "No. In Sunnydale all you ever saw was some local band playing at the only nightclub in town, a place called The Bronze."

Both girls sat for a time talking about the towns they grew up in. Willow had to pick and choose her words carefully so as not to give to many things away. She often wondered why outside forces never investigated Sunnydale when the body count was so high. A city like Gotham had some serious gang problems, not to mention the Super Villains, to explain it's death toll but Sunnydale didn't and the body count, when you compared size, was ruffly the same as Gotham's.

One of Bette's friends called her away and she excused herself. Jack Russo, a friend of Luca's who was small and weedy looking, came and set with Willow next.

"Hey Willow, me and Luca were wondering if you wanted to have a little more fun." He said in what Willow would consider a Gangster type voice. Well when she compared it to what she had heard on tv anyways.

"What did you and Luca have in mind?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, the Bartender, we know him a little. If we gave him some money he might be persuaded to give us, .. ya know .., something better to drink." Jack said slyly.

Willow knew what he meant. She wondered if she would have gone along with the idea if Buffy and Zander were the ones asking. In all honesty probably not but she wasn't completely sure. She had never been drunk before.

'Wow. I've slain Demons, I've killed people, and I saved the world a time or two but I've never had alcohol.' She thought.

"No Jack." She said with false happiness. "I don't want to do something that might get me in trouble." She doubted wether or not she would have gone to a charity event with ether of the two boys much less drinking.

"We could leave and buy some beers down the street. Then you, me, and Luca could go hangout at my place. My parents aren't home so no one would bother us and we're less likely to get caught." Jack said hopefully.

The Witch's blood began to heat up. Who did this moron take her for. Willow leaned closer to Jack and said coldly. "I don't know what you're hoping will happen but I promise, you wouldn't like it."

"No need for hostility. We're just wondering if you'd want to have some fun is all." Jack said while giving a nervous laugh. "If you change your mind I'll be over by Luca."

It was as Willow watched the little runt wannabe henchman walk back over to his boss, wondering about the morals of cursing both boys with impotency, that she because uneasy. Luca was talking to someone on the phone and looking worried. Using a spell of focus Willow made it were she could only here Luca talking. Even from so far away in the crowded club his voice was clear in her ears. Unfortunately she could only her Luca's half of the conversation.

"Are you sure? Right now!"

"No. No. I understand."

"Ya ya I remember the plan."

"I got this. The bartender with the earring on his upper left ear."

" I won't screw it up. This will be a piece of cake Trigger."

Willow watched Luca's face go deathly white at whatever the response on the other end of the line was. He gave Jack a scared look.

"What do you mean."

"Her to! Why?"

Once again the boys face turned pale. Willow also noticed his hand shaking slightly.

"Ok. Will get it done."

Luca hung his cellphone up and whispered something in Jack's ear. Even as quiet as he was trying to be Willow still herd him say in a shaky whisper. "We're going back over there to set this up and then we get two fixed drinks."

Jack looked around cautiously before asking. "Who's the second target?"

"Willow Wayne. Looks like we're going to get that private party after all." Luca said disbelievingly.

Both boys headed back to the table. Willow looked around her Schoolmates and wondered how the first target was if she was the second. The group had grown to include kids from every grade in High School. About thirty in all.

"So any of you guys want a drink? I'm buying." Luca said jovially.

Everyone started saying what they wanted. Jack singled out a freshman girl and asked. "What would you like little Ms. Commissioner?"

Willow felt a shiver run down her spine. She hadn't noticed when Barbra Gordon had arrived. The younger oblivious redhead was wearing a little black dress and had her hair up in a ponytail. She looked at Jack suspiciously but seemed to figure it was ok and said. "Sprite please."

Jack, Luca, and a few other boys went over to the bar to grab the drinks. Willow watched them closely as they returned carrying several glasses. Jack set next to Barbra and passed her the Sprite with a wink and Luca made sure Willow got the one he was carrying. He was in such a hurry to give Willow the soda he was carrying that he almost caused Derik the Quarterback to drop the one he was on the verge of giving her. Willow cast the same inspection spell she used earlier and discovered her suspicions about Barbra being the first target were correct.

Willow reached her hand across the table and gently grabbed Barbra's glass. She pulled it to her as several people gave her a confused look. Willow on the other hand was quickly forming a convincing lie to sell her Schoolmates.

"Did you change your mind about the drinks Willow? If you want a Sprite all you have to do is ask." Barbra said confused.

Looking down at Barbra's glass then back to the girl Willow explained in an overly cheerful voice. "Something interesting about me Barbra is that my Mom's father was an ex CIA operative. It used to drive my Mom crazy when he would try and teach me tricks of the spy trade. One thing he taught me was how to spot odd behavior in people who try to poison or drug someone saying that there were a lot of dishonest boys out there that like to take advantage of pretty little redheads." Willow finished in a funny gruff sounding voice.

"What are you getting at?" Luca asked trying to act mad even as his voice broke.

"I'm saying you and junior henchman are trying to spike mine and Barbra's drinks. I saw the last of the pill dissolve in her glass. Ya know because Spite is a clear liquid. You were also in a hurry to give me the specific glass that you were holding." Willow said accusingly.

Luca stood up quickly and so did Willow. The two teens body checked each other hard. Derik grabbed Luca's shoulder hard thinking about what Willow said and remembering the almost spilt glass incident.

" Hold on!" Bette said nervously. "Willow, you're probably mistaken. Luca has been trying to get you to go out with him so he was just a little nervous. That's probably it."

Willow never took her eyes off of Luca's. The boy looked like a scared trapped fox still trying to bare his teeth.

"I might agree with that Bette if not for two things. Luca has been Mr. Cool the hole time he has tried to get me to go out with him and this isn't the first drink he brought me tonight. All the other times he gave me a drink it was done smooth. This time it was done nervously and with purpose there for his behavior is highly suspicious."

"The second thing is my Grandfather taught me something else." Willow held up her arms for all to see. Her hands had gone inside her Superman sweater sleeves so you couldn't see them.

"He taught me how to pick pockets." Willow finished as she held out her right hand. In her hand was a wallet and a switchblade knife.

"Hey those are mine!" Luca said angrily.

"So you admit these items came from your pockets?" Willow asked him.

"Yes you little thief!" Luca snarled as his anger began to overcome his fear.

" Then here is the second thing." Willow said producing her left hand. The look of shock on Luca's face was priceless. Willow knew the pill bottle in her hand had actually never been in his pocket but the apron of the pierced eared bartender. Willow tossed the bottle in Luca's face and he caught it on instinct.

"No no no no no. What?" He said completely in shock.

Jack tried to rabbit but got caught in a chokehold by a large African American Senior that Willow couldn't name. The boy then slammed him back down on the table hard. He gave out a pitiful moan and laid still.

One of the security guards came up and asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

The Senior still holding Jack stood up using the boy's neck and table as leverage. "These two fools tried to drug these two's drinks. If you didn't recognize them that younger one there is Barbra Gordon, Commissioner James Gordon's daughter and that one is Willow Wayne, Bruce Wayne's daughter. Just in case you don't know how he is that's the guy with an army of Lawyers with nothing better to do than his, and by extension his daughter's, bidding."

"I'll go call the cops" the man said annoyed after thinking it over.

"One thing before you go." Willow said stopping the man. He turned and gave her his full attention. "This one here, crying on the table, told me that one of the bartenders was a good friend of there's and could get us alcohol if we paid extra. It's possible that this person could be involved."

"Understood." The man said as he walked off.

"What know?" Bette said unsure.

"We sit here and wait for the cops." Derik said. "We're witnesses to a crime."

—Mount Justice —

Artemis was in the middle of a debriefing. She and Superboy had been together on a stake out in Bludhaven and had just got back. It would have gone longer but the two almost literally walked up on the crime taking place. It had involved a shipment of illegal guns being smuggled into the country.

As Batman was talking with Connor, her phone chimed. This signaled that someone she knew had posted something on Instagram. Having already given her brief about the op she decided to look sense it might have been about Volcanic.

At first she thought it was a mistake or joke. As she kept reading she was angry and upset she had left the club that night. If Willow Wayne of all people hadn't caught the attempted drugging then there was no telling what could have happened.

There were only five people in the cave. Artemis, Superboy, Batman, Kid Flash, and Ms. Martian. Megan looked at her blonde friend and noticed her horrified face.

"Is something wrong Artemis? You look scared for some reason." She asked.

Artemis looked up from her phone as everyone's attention was know on her. "I was at a nightclub today with some friends. A girl I know invited me to hangout with her at a place in Gotham called Volcanic. Willow Wayne, Bruce Wayne's daughter, was there as well."

No one but Wally noticed Batman tense a little at Artemis' statement. He was the only one in the cave that knew Batman was in fact Bruce Wayne. This could be good.

"So what happened? Did she make out with some guy on the dance floor?" He asked excitedly.

"No KF. Someone tried to drug her and Barbra Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter." Artemis explained in a quiet voice. 'I never should have left them' She thought angrily.

Wally West had only one thought running threw his head. 'Someone's going to die. Batman is actually going to kill someone.

"I need to go. Your all dismissed for today pending any emergencies." Batman stated simply as he made his way to the Zata Tubes.


	3. Massacre

—GCPD —

Willow was at the GCPD waiting for ether Bruce or Alfred. Everyone in attendance at the club had been brought in to give a statement on the crime that took place that night. At the moment she and Barbra Gordon were the only club kids left at the GCPD sense Commissioner Gordon was working late and wanted Barbra to wait for him. Luca Carmine, Jack Russo, and the bartender Ric Carbuto were in holding cells being charged with multiple counts.

The two redheads were setting quietly in a corner. Barbra had the much to large trench coat of Detective Harvey Bullock draped over her shoulders. The man had said it was because she looked cold but Willow believed it was because of all the perpetrators in the room with wondering eyes. The man had a soft spot for the daughter of James Gordon but didn't like showing it because he tried to always act tuff. It was approaching 1 o'clock in the morning and nether Bruce or Alfred had shown up yet.

Willow had called the butler after the cops had been called to let him know what happened. He had said he would get in contact with Bruce to let him know and then try to get to the GCPD as soon as possible. The redheaded Wayne was starting to feel a little abandoned even though she thought such emotions were silly. She was a big Witch and could look after herself, thank you very much.

The Bullpen was a large room full of desks that had cages on one side. There was a second floor landing with a glass office for the Commissioner and more desks for more cops along the side walls. Barbra was asleep on a bench along the opposite wall of the cages and Willow sat beside her with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Nether girl new the horrors that would soon befall the GCPD.

—Undisclosed Location —

Two men stood before a large glass window looking out at the Gotham skyline. From there high rise tower you could see all the way to the coastline and beyond. It was a breathtaking view of the city that truly offset the discussion being held by the men. A discussion of murder.

The older man addressed the younger. "Do you believe the boys will keep silent."

The younger man took a moment to speak as he gathered his thoughts. Finally he said. "No, they're young and scared. The GCPD or Batman will have 'em spilling there guts by mornin'. The bartender is a nobody but still might know something incriminating."

The first man sighed as he said. "It's a shame really. They could have grown to be fine boys. According to are source in the GCPD them and the bartender are all still present in the Bullpen holding cells correct?"

"Ya they still there. They haven't been interrogated yet. What's yer plan then boss?" The second man asked.

"Years ago we installed a powerful failsafe in the GCPD on the chance we would need to silence someone quickly. Do you remember the Iron Knight Protocol?" The old man asked still looking out at The Gotham skyline.

"Ya I do sir. That might be a bit extreme thou'." The Irish man said surprised.

"Trigger, give the command. I want this done now." The first man said harshly while looking down at the street. Of in the distance he could just barely make out the GCPD. Behind him he herd the sounds of buttons being pushed as a call was made from a disposable cellphone. He looked on as the windows of the Police Headquarters lit up in rapid gun fire.

—Gotham City Docks —

Batman stood on top of Warehouse 11 staring down at the lowlifes off loading crates full of stolen cigarette cartons. He could care less about the Tobacco Industries losses at the moment. He was here for answers and soon would have them or someone down there was going to have a very bad night. Beside him stood both Robin and Night Owl. Nether boy so much as cracked a smile or gave any childish banter. Both were focused solely one protecting there sister from whatever scum had tried to kidnap her.

The moment Bruce had returned to the Batcave he had secured the video footage from the club. He had watched his daughter, Artemis, and Bette Kane enter and proceed to the back corner were several Classmates were. He had felt a primal rage flare when he saw Luca Carmine try and talk with his daughter. It was because he had focused on Luca he caught the phone call the boy received.

That's how he new this wasn't over and the man behind the two boys was still out there. Someone had gone to some links to kidnap both girls and they could try again. He had hoped to ketch them quickly but this didn't appear to be the work of small time amateurs like he had hoped. Someone with money and power was behind this.

After watching and reading the young man's lips, Bruce focused on his daughter once again and realized Willow had also observed the call and Luca's nervous behavior. He kept an eye on Willow and Luca as best he could, rewinding and playing back in slow motion on many frames, to learn all he could. Unfortunately there wasn't a good shot behind the bar so he couldn't see the exact moment the drug was slipped in the drinks. That was also true for the body check Willow gave Luca to pick his pocket.

Bruce had done light background on Willow before she came to Gotham just to know what to expect. He knew Sheila had been an acclaimed and well published Child Psychiatrist and Ira had been a well published Criminal Psychiatrist. He had in fact read there books and case studies on many occasions. He had glossed over the fact Sheila's father was CIA but hadn't put much thought into it. He never imagined the man would train his grandchild in CIA field tactics. The man had to have been good because no one could truly ketch the moment Willow swiped the evidence from Luca.

Alfred's voice broke in over the radio. "Sir, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Artemis are down by Crime Alley investigating a lead. Red Arrow has also joined up with Kid Flash and Agualad and is looking into a possible Bludhaven connection. It's possible they could have found were the girls would have been kept had they been taken."

"Good work so far. Is there anything else old friend?" Bruce asked.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to go and retrieve your daughter from the GCPD. I'm sure Jim Gordon would also like Barbra to be taken somewhere more comfortable with state of the art security." The butler said exasperatedly.

"Not now Alfred. Willow is secure at GCPD and I need to focus on the kidnappers. I also need you at the Bat-computer coordinating teams." Batman said simple. "We will attempt to find a few more leads tonight and then get both girls to Wayne Manor."

"I hope you have a good story to tell Willow about why we are taking so long Master Bruce." Alfred said sadly. He just knew it would fall to him to placate the redheaded Wayne.

Bruce observed the the thugs for another minute before signaling Robin and Night Owl to begin. Nether boy needed instructions, they both knew the plan already just by observing. It was as they were about to begin the initial attack that Black Canary's voice broke over the radio in a loud urgent voice.

"Shots fires at GCPD! Multiple fatalities! Unknown person or persons responsible! I'm headed that way know along with Green Arrow and Artemis!

Batman didn't say a word as he took of as fast as he could for the Bat Mobile. Robin and Night Owl knew to abandon the attack and actually beat him to there cycles and drove off without before Bruce was even in the driver seat. The thugs with the stolen cigarettes had never even known they had been there as the Batclan headed as fast as they could to Willow.

—GCPD — moments earlier

Willow observed her surroundings trying to think of the best way to really make Bruce and Alfred feel bad for making her wait so long. Though she didn't want to admit it the people around her were starting to make her feel uneasy. Sever criminals had been brought in that would look at her and Barbra funny and even some of the Cops were bad. She could sense some of them had great darkness within and wondered if some were in fact dirty. She knew GCPD used to have a really bad problem with corruption but Gordon and Batman had out rooted most of it.

An unusual bunch of older teens in the corner were arguing with one of the Detectives. From what Willow overheard one of there friends had been drunk and mooned a passing patrol car. They all had brightly color hair except for one girl that was shaved bald, to much skin tight leather, and more body piercings than Willow could count on there faces alone. From the vibes she was getting they were probably some of the nicest people in the room.

The young redhead looked away from the argument when she heard a weird noise. Trying to identify the sound Willow stood from the bench to have a better look at the room. It sounded almost like metal grinding against rock or concrete. Everyone grew quiet as they also began hearing the noise.

"What the hell is that?" The bald girl asked the officer in front of her.

With the sound of breaking concrete several large metal cylinders sprang up from the floor. They stood in a single file row down the middle of the floor with large holes drilled into them all along the sides. Several metal barrels shot out of the holes and the cylinders began spinning. Still not truly understand what was about to happen Willow ran and covered Barbra with her body just as the sound of winding of gears and rapped explosions filled the room.

It was a terrifying symphony of sound and fire. All around Willow the room appeared to be tearing itself apart. Desks, chairs, and people stood no chance as the automatic guns felled the room with death. Underneath Willow Barbra had woken up and tried to run away out of fear but the older girl held her in place, Bullock's jacket still covering the younger redhead.

As everything finally quieted down Willow climbed off of Barbra and looked at her body in shock. She hadn't been watching what happened as she had instinctively but unnecessarily covered her face. She had felt every bullet that hit her body but could never had imagined it would be this bad as her magic had worked instinctively to repair the damage. Her clothes were still torn and bloody.

Looking down at Barbra who was still shaking under the trench coat, making sure she was physically ok, she cast a glamour to hide the damage to her clothing. She quickly turned to see if there was anyway to help and froze in complete shock. All around the room were the fallen bodies of police officers, criminals, and civilians alike. No one was spared the bullets but Barbra Gordon.

The nice elderly cop that had jokingly offered her a day old donut when she first arrived had been blown backwards over his desk. He know laid on his back across the top, eyes open but never to see again. The group of older kids arguing in the corner all lay dead strewn across the floor. The officer had tried to shield the girl with the shaved head but failed as she also laid dead under him.

Orders were being shouted from the second floor which had not been shot up. People and officers began pouring in from back rooms and the hallways. Jim Gordon, despite his advanced age, beat everyone to the girls to check over his daughter. Harvey Bullock approached Willow and handed her a bottle of coke. He's eyes teared up at the sight of Barbra Gordon still alive.

He had only moments ago left the Bullpen to get a coffee. When he saw Willow was still up he decided to grab her a coke. He had been only five steps from entering the Bullpen when the massacre had started. He had taken two more steps, dropping his coffee and pulling his gun, when the door to the room exploded in a rain of bullets. After he finally made it to the girls and saw they were ok did he realize that he was still holding Willow's coke.

As orders were being shouted for ambulances and the checking of wounded, Willow set down on the bench and began crying. 'Screw being a big Witch I want my Dad.' She thought.

—Rooftop Of Neighboring Building —

Batman, Robin, and Night Owl landed behind Green Arrow and his team. All three blondes turned to them as they landed showing just how fast they were moving as even Batman failed to be completely silent.

The Dark Knight looked at Oliver and asked. "Do we have any information?"

Oliver rubbed the back of his head and said. "It's sketchy at best. From what we've learned off radio chatter something, most likely mechanical, came out of the ground in the Bullpen and shot the hole room up. Both Barbra Gordon and …. Willow Wayne were in the Bullpen along with several other people and were the only survivors."

Oliver had barely stopped himself from saying 'your daughter' as he remembered Artemis was listening. By the silent quick glare Batman shot him he hadn't missed the near slip.

"I'm going closer for a better look." Batman said emotionlessly.

Black Canary, also known as Dinah Lance, watch Bruce walk to the edge of the building and glide over to the GCPD. There were a few things she wanted to say to the Detective but because of Artemis not knowing his secret identity she couldn't at the moment. Green Arrow gave both Robin and Night Owl an unsure look and singled for Canary and Artemis to follow him. There wasn't much they could do here but they could continue to fallow leads elsewhere.

—GCPD —

Willow and Barbra set in an interrogation room with the older girl hugging the younger girl close as she continued to sob quietly. They had both been moved there as the police began to gather evidence from the gory seen. Barbra hadn't wanted to leave her Dad's side but knew that he had to be there to lead his troops. Willow didn't mind one bit comforting the scared girl but had to admit she would love to go somewhere private and dig out the bullets that were still lodged in her body. They continued to damage internal organs and to painfully grind against bone causing her body to be in a state of constant magical repair.

There came a knock on the door and a young cop walk in. Willow looked up and mentally examined the tanned skinned man. He was very nervous about something and gave Willow a bad vibe. Centering herself in case she had to use her magic to protect herself and Barbra, she asked. "Can I help you Officer?"

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Wayne but I was ask to se if you or Ms. Gordon need anything." He said while running his hand threw his short black hair.

Willow thought the man looked familiar and tried to place him. "I could use a water. You can bring Barbra one as well. Thank you Officer…?"

"Galaz hun. Dario Galaz." He said. Smiling he left the room.

It was his smile that gave him away. Willow had saw the rookie staring at herself and Barbra earlier in the Bullpen. At the time he had been dressed in civilian clothing and reading a Newspaper in the corner. When he realized Willow had spotted him he smiled and walked off.

Officer Galaz returned moments later with to cups of water. Willow thanked him and then asked quietly. "So were where you when that unspeakable thing happened."

"Home. I wasn't supposed to be her until morning shift but the Commissioner called me in because of the shooting." He said casually. "If you need anything please let us know."

The man left no longer nervous. Willow was confused by his behavior and response to her question. He had definitely been in the Bullpen moments before the shooting, so why did he lie and say he was at home.

More time passed before someone new came in. Willow had just barely met James Gordon when she and the other kids from the club had been brought in but had liked him almost instantly. He smiled down at both girls and brassed him for the flying hug Barbra gave him the moment she realized he was there. Willow smiled at the seen.

James hugged his daughter tight. He almost lost her tonight and still didn't know how she and Willow had survived. He and Batman had just been reviewing the footage. Bullets had covered ever inch of that room and not even the pore people locked behind steal bars had been spared. That group of young people that had came in with the drunk kid, children not much older than Barbra, had all been slain as well. There pore drunk kid, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, had been in a back room being yield at by the Officer he mooned. He had to be heavily sedated when he heard the news.

Looking at Willow he was reminded about what he also saw on the tapes. "Thank you Willow for protecting my daughter. The tapes show you shielding her with your body just before they went blank. We believe an energy serge, probably from the guns' controls, shorted them out."

Willow hadn't really been thinking about the cameras. More than likely the Powers That Be had done something about the camera footage. It was one of there jobs to protect the secrets of magic after all. Most stubborn people simply believed that the magical heroes that lived in the world were in small numbers and that it was simply slid-of-hand technology or a simple mutation. Magic word were ether electronic voice commands or play acting.

"No need to thank me Commissioner Gordon, it was a reflex." Willow explained. It really was just reflex.

"Be that as it may I'm eternally grateful Willow. If you ever need anything just let me know." The older man said.

Willow just nodded her head. "Has there been any word from my Dad or Alfred Pennyworth?"

"That's why I'm here actually. Mr. Pennyworth is waiting for you in the lobby. I'll escort you down." Jim said placing a hand on Willow shoulder and leading her out.

As they walked he turned to his daughter and said. "Barbra, I want you to stay at home for the weekend. There will be police there at all times until we have more answers. This shooting could have been used to silence Luca Carmine and Jack Russo or it could be unrelated but I'm not taking chances.

Barbra looked like she was going to protest but didn't. Instead she just hugged her Dad tighter. They made it to the lobby were Alfred was waiting."I'm sorry that it took me so long to get her Ms. Wayne there…"

"Was an urgent matter." Willow cut him off. She wasn't mad, manly because if she left early Barbra would be dead, but she was tired of the same old excuse.

Alfred just smiled embarrassed. Jim looked around and spotted Officer Dario Galaz close by. He waved him over and said to Alfred. "This is Officer Galaz. He's a good man, even volunteered to come in today right after the shooting. He walk you out to your car."

"Nothing special Commissioner, I'm just one of several that volunteered. Our house was hit hard and we need to find the ones responsible." Galaz said standing with a straight back. Willow didn't let it show but she hadn't missed lie number two. After making the car Alfred drove the young redhead straight home as quickly as possible.

It was three in the morning so Willow wasn't expecting anyone to be up but Bruce was waiting for her in the Parlor. He came up to Willow and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Willow, I had to fly to Metropolis this morning and couldn't get away. Then the shooting happened and I tried to hurry but there were problems with flight scheduling.

"It's fine Dad. Are the terrible two up? I'd like to see them." Willow said hopefully.

"Sorry Ms. Wayne but your brothers retired tonight prior to the shooting and I didn't want to wake them. They would have just worried and I had no real answers to give them." Alfred explained.

Willow walked over to the large winged back armchair in front of the fire and set down. Ever sense she first laid eyes on it this room had always appeared to be a shrine to her Grandparents. A large painting of them hung over the fire place so Willow could always see were she got her hair line from. It was a mirror image of her Grandmother's even though the woman had blonde hair.

Bruce came and set on the same leather couch that Artemis and Bette had occupied earlier. "You must be tired Willow? Why don't you go and take a shower then go to bed."

Alfred stood to Willow's other side quietly watching the seen. He was unsure on how to help. The girl was as silent and stoned faced as her father at the moment and gave both away.

Willow was wondering when her Dad would get around to telling her that he was Batman. It was starting to get old and she wondered if she should just say something. Figuring she could use a bath, and she still needed to extract the bullets, Willow stood and left without a word.

Alfred gave Bruce a disappointing look as he himself went of to bed. Bruce sat there all night wondering how he could fix this and wandered if it would be best to keep Willow at arms length for her own safety.


	4. Further-Down-The-Rabbit-Hole

—Wayne Manor — next day

Willow sat cross legged on her bed close to noon the next day. Open in front of her was the laptop she got for her last birthday. The Witch had enchanted it to be faster and to possess unlimited battery power. She had also created a couple of magical based software programs that helped with hacking and monitoring. She had already retrieved the security footage from last nights GCPD shooting and Officer Dario Galaz personal file.

Officer Galaz at first seemed like an honest cop until you scratched the surface. He was 24 and only had one year on the force and no prier job history working with law enforcement. Everything looked in order until you checked his bank account and realized the man was hemorrhaging money. If what Willow had learned was true the man had major issues with online gambling. He was definitely getting more money from somewhere to pay of his excessive debt.

Looking at the security footage Willow had been able to confirm that Officer Galaz had been present at the time of the shooting. The problem was he never truly showed his face from behind the newspaper he was reading. If you didn't know it was him than you would have overlooked the man in the corner. A good lawyer could have the tape thrown out as evidence and other than Willow's testimony there seemed to be no way to prove the guy had been there. It was her word against his.

The more Willow thought about it the more she realized that she needed a confession. She had a plan which involved some elaborate magic and a video camera but was unsure about how to carry it out. Hunting Demons was so much more easier but she wanted the dirty cop to pay. Willow heard the phone down stairs ring and an aggravated Alfred Pennyworth answer.

"Hello, Wayne residence. No I'm sorry Ms. Wayne will not be releasing a statement at this time. Good day." Willow heard the pore man say for the tenth time that day.

Ever sense she had woken up that morning the phone had been ringing of the hook with calls from newspapers and reporters trying to be the first to get Willow Wayne's heart felt statement. Most seemed to just want a quick word but several wanted Willow to go on TV, something she never wanted to do. It would be like maximum stage fright. She would be going to the funeral services though and the Wayne Foundation would be covering all expenses.

Thinking back over her dilemma Willow pulled up the records for all the fallen police officers that had died in yesterday's shooting. Finding the one she was looking for she downloaded the file and removed all evidence that she had hacked the GCPD. She than closed her eyes in meditation and felt out with her mind. She had a plan but still needed some cameras. She figured what she wanted would be in the Batcave.

She could probably go to a local hardware store and buy a camera but she wanted to see the thing she had heard so much hype about. Casting her mind down she felt for living people. It didn't take her long to find the Batcave and to discover there was no one present at the time. Figuring the best way would be to teleport in Willow centered her magic for the extreme power she was about to use.

There were two ways to teleport somewhere. You could move yourself threw space and time or creat a rift that connected two different areas together for yourself to cross. Surprisingly the space time option took more power than the rift option. To move yourself across space and time you had to literally confuse reality that you were in another area so it would place you there. That took much more power than opening a door.

Willow could do both but the problem with rifts were they gave of energy pulses and they aloud other things, like air, to pass threw with you. The young Witch was pretty sure the temperature in the cave was different than her room. If Batman was as paranoid as the internet suggested than he would monitor the cave for unidentifiable energy and temperature spikes and drops. Willow had invented a spell that temporarily made her undetectable to all forms of electronics but she couldn't mask the rift so space time it was.

Willow placed herself in a half trance as her room around her began to spin slowly. When it came to a stop she found herself in an underground cave setting in front of a very large computer. As she stood up from the ground she got the shock of her life causing her to give out a loud yell.

Standing of to the side next to a table was a man in a red cape and metal armor, bent over a table, and appearing to be working with chemical vials. Willow was wondering why he hadn't turned around yet. Walking to the side of the man and calling out "hello" she figured out why.

The young Witch had never been one to fallow Superhero news. She new of the big names like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman and the rest of the Justice League heavy hitters so it wasn't hard to recognize Red Tornado. He was, she believed, the only robot that the J.L. had on roster.

It was a startling revelation for the young Witch when she realized what was happening. Sense he was a robot Red Tornado used electronics for eyes and ears. Sense Willow had completely shielded herself from all forms of electronic detection the robot had no way of knowing she was standing right next to him. Curious as to what he was working on she picked up a vial when he turned his head away.

'Joker Venom Toxin' She thought. 'Maybe they were running low and Batman asked him to make more or something.'

Looking over the sample she realized this was the bad stuff and Red Tornado was making the antidote. She placed the vial back on the table and moved on. Stepping away from the console room she looked at the rest of the cave.

Of in the distance, looking almost like it was parked for a showcase, was the one and only Batmobile. It was the shiny white room carved into a side wall with the extra gear that really caught her attention. Walking in she saw shelves stocked full of Batarangs, Birdarangs, grappling hooks, and much more. She came across a section of high tech wireless cameras and grabbed five small ones that could fit on her finger tip.

Towards the back of the room she found spare gear for costumes and such. The suits looked like they were military grade body armor. There were several masks with capes with cowls attached. Figuring it was time to implement another plane she was thinking on Willow banished several suits and gear to her self created pocket dimension to extract later. Figuring she had everything she needed Willow planned to leave.

"Recognized Batman designation O2." Willow heard a computer generated voice say just as the sound of machine whirling reached her ears. Creeping up to the entrance the young Witch saw her Dad step into the cave from some kind of machine she couldn't identify.

"Hello Tornado, how is it coming?" Batman asked.

"It's Proceeding fine. How is your investigation coming?" Red said in an electronic voice.

"Not good." Batman answered honestly. "It's hard to believe that such an extreme measure was used to silence Luca Carmine, Jack Russo, and Ric Carbuto but there was no one present that would have been a potential target. It was determined that the gun torrents were placed six years ago by a contract company that did foundation repair for the city. Who ever did this wasted a powerful attack on very low level targets unless one of the three knew something very incriminating, which I doubt."

"Where you able to determine if ether Willow or Barbara Gordon are still in danger?" Red asked finishing his task and setting down the vials.

"No. That's the worst part." Bruce said removing his mask. "I can't determine if the one that gave the order was after my daughter and Barbara Gordon or not. Until we know who informed the man who controlled the torrents we can't determine if the girls' presents was also a factor in the attack."

"Your daughter is home at the moment. Perhaps seeing her will help you calm your mind and come up with answers or a new plane of action." The robot stated.

Batman walked up to his computer and turned it on sitting down. Turning in his chair to look at Tornado he said. "There's to much work to do at the moment. Are you done with the Anti-Joker Venom?"

"Yes, according to your notes you believed Joker had altered his formula to negate the original Anti Joker Venom. I concluded you were correct and have made several units of a new Anti Joker Venom to combat future threats." Tornado explained.

"Thank you Red Tornado if I need further help I'll call. The team is meeting to do combat exercises in the cave. You might want to observe there progress." Batman said pulling up a picture of the GCPD moments before the shooting.

"Very well. I'll proceed to Happy Harbor Headquarters. I hope Artemis opens up more to the team soon. She is rather guarded in her interactions and it is creating a strain on there team dynamic." The robot said as he made his way to the machine Batman had come from earlier.

He typed something in the keypad and the voice from earlier said. "Recognized Red Tornado designation 16 access granted." Tornado disappeared in a gold light.

Willow observed Bruce for a moment before teleporting back to her room.

—Gotham Midtown —

That evening found Willow on a roof top over looking the apartment of one Officer Dario Galaz. She had spent all day going over her plan and setting things up. After preparing her spells and placing the cameras in Galaz's apartment she was ready.

She observed Galaz getting out of his car parked on the street. Judging by the way he stumbled up to the front door he had been drinking heavily. Willow wasn't sure if his confession would hold up in court even if he was sober so his state of mind was irrelevant at the moment. The Witch just needed to know what he knew. Creating a rift Willow walked into the apartment from the rooftop and turned herself invisible in the corner.

She watched as Galaz stumbled threw his front door. He didn't really seem to be aware of his surroundings as he stumbled to his armchair by the tv. He flopped down in the old brown chair and began sobbing. Willow cast her magic and the show began.

Willow's plan involved an elaborate illusion to scare Dario into talking. She had decided to resurrect the fallen Officer John Moored for the task. He had been the older cop that offered her a donut.

"How've you been Dario?" The illusion of Moored asked suddenly standing by the chair.

Dario quickly jumped up fast only to trip and fall to the ground. He looked up at the bullet riddled body of the older cop and started to shake. He slowly began to reach for his ankle.

"That won't do you any good Dario. I'm already dead thanks to you." Officer Moored growled.

"I … what do you mean J-J-John." Dario asked in a scared voice. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to sober up and banish what he hoped was a drunken hallucination. He sprang up from the ground and ran for the kitchen and began rubbing dirty water in his eyes from the sink. Apparently he had started doing dishes some time yesterday and didn't finish.

He turned, hoping to see an empty room, and came face to face with John Moored. Only know he was different. His black skin had turned gray and his eyes were milky white. His blood stained suit looked like it was beginning to fade and rot. He grabbed Dario by the back of his neck and slammed him hard on the kitchen counter.

"You killed me Dario!" Moored screamed in Galaz's face. The smell of rotting meat wafted over his face and he nearly passed out. The undead cop stood him back to his feet and shook him hard. "Why? What did ya get for selling out for brothers and sisters? Ha! Three kids and my first grand baby on the way Dario! You took that from me and for what!"

"I d-d-don't know w-w-what you're…" the guilty cop tried lying again only to be slammed threw his kitchen table.

"Don't lie to me Dario I know it was you! Why? You You owe me that much!" John said while once more picking Dario up of the ground and holding him up in the air by his collar.

"Ok Ok!" Galaz said crying. Trembling he began. "I didn't know about the guns I swear. They called me wanting to know if those three from the attempted bar rap had been questioned yet and if they were still in holding. They also wanted to know the location of Willow Wayne and Gordon's daughter. I snuck down to the GCPD to see what I could find and told them that they hadn't been question yet and were still in holding. I also saw the girls sleeping on the Bullpen bench. After I left the guns shot up the place."

"Who called you?" Moored questioned shacking the corrupt cop again.

"I don't know!" Galaz shouted scared. "They never gave me a name. They deposited money in a checking account that I keep using a fake name. In return I'd give them information but that's all. They never gave me a name!"

The undead apparition threw the man across his apartment all the way to the other side of the room. Dario shakily got to his feet and looked around. The smell of rotting meat was gone but the soon to be bruises and the damage to the apartment were still there. Not knowing what had truly just happened Dario sat back down in his arm chair and cried.

Willow retrieved the cameras from the room. She made sure they had recorded before opening a rift and stepping back out onto the rooftop across the street. Giving the apartment one last look she made her way across town to the apartment of Harvey Bullock.

—Harvey Bullock's Apartment —

Detective Bullock opened his front door and step inside. It had been a long hard day of grilling suspects and chasing down leads. He was one of many that had been placed on a special task force to hunt down the ones behind the GCPD Massacre. So far they had determined when and how the guns had been placed but not how had fired them. They still hadn't confirmed who had been the target.

Walking to his fridge to grab a beer he passed a wrapped box with a bow on top. The wrapping paper had little dark purple bats all over it and the bow was black. Cautiously, thinking about the fact Joker had recently escaped Arkham, he opened the box.

Inside was a USB Drive and a not. He picked up the small piece of paper and red. 'Hello Detective, not sure if this is admissible evidence but it is a recorded confession from Officer Dario Galaz. He was in on the GCPD Massacre."

Forgetting his beer Bullock made his way over to his laptop setting on his coffee table. Flopping down on his couch he fired up the old computer and ran the one program on the USB. The screen was split in four showing various angles of a place Bullock had never been. He watched as Dario stumbled threw the front door and made his way to an old armchair.

He was confused as Dario seemed to stand up quick then fall on his ass. He stared up terrified and seemed to be reaching for his backup ankle gun. Then stopped and said. 'I don't know what you're talking about John.' In a trembling voice. Thangs got weirder from there as he ran for the kitchen and began throwing dirty water in his face.

If that was confusing then what happened next was beyond baffling. Dario slammed himself on his own kitchen counter then stood back up like someone yanked him to a standing position. After shacking violently, somehow not losing his balance, he tried tried saying 'I don't know what you're talking about' but jumped backwards and fell threw his kitchen table before he could get the words out. If Bullock didn't know better it looked like he was slammed threw the table by someone else.

It was then Bullock realized someone invisible was in the room as Dario seemed to float straight up two feet off the ground. He thin sobbed and confessed to being on the take and about the false bank account. He said he didn't know about the guns or the name of the man responsible. Bullock watched as an unseeable force threw him hard across the apartment.

Shacking his head in disbelief he took the USB Drive and stuck it in his pocket. He then bagged the box and paper it came in and headed out the door for the Commissioner's house. He had to see this one for himself.

—Wayne Manor —

Willow entered her room threw a rift. She had just dropped off the USB at Bullock's place and wanted a shower. As she showered she thought of her current case. Someone had planned the abduction of Barbara Gordon and when the moment presented itself decided to grab her as well. It didn't make sense that a criminal would jeopardize there plan to make a quick buck. She also was wondering how they had known she was there in the club to begin with.

Luca Carmine and Jack Russo had apparently hoped she was a California Party Girl and were disappointed when she turned out not to be. It was only after the phone call in which they were ordered to drug both her and Barbara Gordon that they even made the attempt. Whatever the plan was it had gone out the window by Willow's presents.

Returning to her room from her personal shower there came a knock on her door. She quickly threw a white fluffy bathrobe over herself and moved to open the door. Standing in the hallway was Alfred Pennyworth holding a long wrapped package and a smaller box wrapped in dark purple paper.

"Good evening Mrs. Wayne, these are for you. They were delivered a few minutes ago." Alfred said formally. He then walked in and placed both packages on her bed.

Willow walked up to the packages wondering who could have sent them. She believed it was flowers and possibly jewelry so figured it could have been from some boy at school. She removed the wrapping on the bigger package and opened the box.

She was correct that it was flowers, thirteen black roses to be exact. There was a blood soaked white ribbon tied around the steams and they were held in someone's severed right hand. It was a thick muscular hand so Willow figured if was a man's.

"Willow get back!" Alfred said urgently. He moved to place the lid back on the box but Willow stopped him.

"Don't touch anything Alfred, you might contaminate clues. Just go down stairs and call the cops."

The old butler seemed to think it over. He didn't want to leave Willow alone with that thing and was kicking himself for not thinking to open and check the package himself.

"Your coming with me Willow. I'm not leaving you alone with that thing."

"I'm not dressed Alfred. Just go and I'll change and we'll wait for the cops down stairs." Willow said giving the old man a reassuring smile.

Alfred looked trapped for a moment. "Very well Willow. Please don't be to long. I don't want you alone with that thing." He left in a hurry to make the call.

Willow quickly dressed in a green shirt and black shorts then opened the smaller box. Inside was a small six shooter handgun and a cheap cellphone. The barrel of the gun was small so she figured it was a snubbed nose 38. She placed the box back down on her bed without actually touching the gun and left.

Down stairs in the kitchen Alfred had contacted the police. He was in the middle of explaining what had been in the package. He seemed frustrated with there lack of urgency. He finally hung up in disgust. He soon realized Willow was present and turned to address her.

"Willow, the police informed me that they would send a car around to check on the package. They asked us to refrain from moving or touching anything until they arrived. Please have a seat and I'll make you some tea."

Willow said nothing as she was deep in thought. She had seen something similar before in Sunnydale. After they had ingested the blood of the Master, the Trio's darker natures came shooting to the surface. Warren began stalking Buffy, leaving her sick love notes, and both Johnathon and Andrew began stalking her. The creepiest thing they did was leave black roses clutched by a severed dog's head in her locker. They were still locked up weren't they?

She grabbed her phone and sent Buffy an urgent text. 'Buffy, received a package today with black roses. The Duo still in prison?'

As she watched Alfred busy himself making tea, Buffy responded. 'God Will i'm sorry. It was on the news weeks ago. They escaped. We figured they would come home and didn't want to worry you with your recovery.'

Willow read the message and become somewhat angry. She understood the Scoobies desire to protect her but she still had a right to know. Andrew and Johnathon had a very unhealthy attitude about hooking up with her. It would appear they were know in Gotham.

'Any idea how they broke out?' She texted Buffy. 'Was Amy involved?'

After Willow had taken Amy down from the trees she bound her magic so she couldn't use it again. The only problem with this was bindings could be broken and that was why execution was still the preferred method for dealing with dark Witches. After Amy lost it a few days later and killed her dad with a butcher's knife m, they locked her up in a mental institution.

'I'm sorry Willow. Please believe me I'm so sorry. We trusted the Watcher's Council. They said they would handle it and we believed them. All I know is she somehow unbound her magic. She broke out Johnathon and Andrew so we figured they would make a play for control of the Hellmouth.' Buffy responded.

'What about the Sunnydale Police? They should have informed me they escaped sense it is documented that they stalked me.' Willow sent back pissed.

'I don't know Willow. Look, I'm sitting on a new Vampire's grave and he's waking up. Will talk later and if you need help we will come running. We always have your back. You know that. Got to go by.' Buffy texted back.

Willow took several deep breaths. The Scoobies in there own way had just tried to protect her and she couldn't blame them. The last time she had crossed magics with Amy the world could have been destroyed. Also the Watcher's Council had said they would handle it, no doubt by murdering all three and disposing of the bodies, so the Scoobies had thought the matter resolved without reaching Gotham. It was a hard pill for the young Witch to swallow but she had broken the trust of her friends, her family. They weren't protecting Willow from Amy, Andrew, and Johnathon so much as they were protecting her from herself.

"Are you ok Willow?" Alfred asked concerned. He honestly didn't know what to expect but the girl wasn't acting normal, or at least what he would conceder normal. In just a few days she had almost been drugged and kidnaped, followed by almost dying the same night in a mass shooting, and know someone sent her a dead hand the next day. She looked angry and frustrated when she should have been scared.

"Ya just thinking. Have you called my Dad yet?" Willow asked in a grumpy fashion.

Alfred looked annoyed, probably with Bruce, and said. "No not yet. I was busy talking with the Police and hadn't had a chance yet. I'll call him know."

Willow watched the butler make the call. "Master Bruce we have a problem. No sir Willow isn't hurt but there was a rather disturbing package sent to her today. It was a severed hand holding black roses."

Willow actually heard Bruce scream "What" over the phone. The older man held the receiver out away from his head to protect his hearing.

Alfred quickly tried to reassure him that everything was ok. "I've already called the police sir. There sending a Detective round to collect the dreadful thing and to ask some questions. It might be a good idea for you to head home if you can sir. Yes. Yes. Very good sir."

Alfred hung up and looked at Willow with a smile. "Master Bruce and your brothers are pulling up know and we'll be here shortly Miss."

Willow figured all three would be teleporting in by that machine in the Batcave. There came the sound of quick running feet from the entrance way and both Dick and Damian came shooting in. Both boys quickly ran up to there sister to see if she was ok.

"What happened, are you ok?" Damian demanded.

"I'm fine guys. Were is Dad?" Willow said lost in thought.

"Right here." Bruce growled walking in. "Do we have any idea how sent it to Willow, Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head. "No sir. There was no card and no return address. I'm sorry for not checking the package myself sir."

Dick looked between Alfred and Willow. "How was it delivered?"

"It came by way of currier Master Dick. I'm not sure of the company name though. Perhaps the security cameras caught something." Alfred said as the sound of the doorbell rand out.

Alfred left to answer and returned with Officer Carlos Alvarez. He was dressed in a plane brown suit with his badge sticking out of his pocket. He looked around the room. "Evening, it's just me at the moment sense we're stretched thin at the GCPD. We got a report about a disturbing package."

"That's an understatement young man. The bloody thing is up in Ms. Wayne's room. There was a second wrapped box as well that we left unopened." Alfred said flustered.

"I opened it Alfred. There a snubbed nose revolver and a cellphone. I didn't touch anything but the box and paper." Willow said emotionlessly.

"Why would you touch the bloody thing Willow? It could have been dangerous!" Alfred shouted angrily.

Bruce was looking at Willow concerned. He didn't know what to make of her emotionless behavior. It was like she was bored or frustrated with the whole thing. She was not acting like a girl that just received a grotesque package from a stalker.

Alvarez reappeared soon after carrying the evidence in sealed bags. "Well I looked at the contents of the packages and I can with out a doubt say this posses a threat to Willow Wayne. Mrs. Wayne, do you have any idea who might have sent this to you or who this hand belonged to?"

Willow never gave so much as a twitch as she said. "Johnathan Levinson and Andrew Wells. They were two boys arrested in Sunnydale for two counts of murder. They were friends with a third boy named Warren Mears. All three boys abducted a girl from are class and murdered her in a ritual of some sort. After which for some reason Johnathan or Andrew decapitated Warren.

"What makes you think they had something to do with this?" Alvarez asked.

"During the school year someone left the severed head of my neighbor's dog in my locker. In its mouth were thirteen black roses. Some one also left a disturbing valentine in my friend Buffy 's locker which had a bullet and a morbid poem. After they were arrested it was found Johnathan and Andrew had stocker like pictures of me and Warren had stocker like pictures of Buffy." Willow said in a dead pan voice.

"If there locked up then how did they send the packages?" Bruce asked concerned.

Willow looked at her father and gave a small laugh. "I just found out from Buffy that Johnathan and Andrew escaped prison a few weeks ago."

"The GCPD would have been notified. If they were convicted of a crime against you then we should have been made aware of the dangers." Alvarez said angrily.

"They were never convicted on stalking so it's possible the California Authorities overlooked my connection." Willow explained.

Everyone was silent as they processed what Willow had to say. Finally Alvarez asked. "Do you have any idea who's hand is in the box or were the gun came from?"

Willow stared at the wall opposite of her. She had thought on this long and hard and had come to one conclusion. "The dog that was decapitated used to bark and keep me up all night. The two little monsters overheard me complaining to a friend about it so that's why his head wound up in my locker. If there pattern is consistent than the hand and gun mean something important to me personally."

Taking a deep breath Willow continued. "My guess is that revolver was used to murder my grandparents and the hand belongs to the man that pulled the trigger."

Everyone was giving her surprised looks of disbelief. Alvarez decided to give his input. "Ms. Wayne, several people have tried to solve your grandparents' murder and they have all failed. What makes you think these two psychopaths succeeded?"

Willow finally turned to look at the Detective. "Because I know them. They may be psychopaths but there highly intelligent psychopaths. The only gun in existence that has any significant personal value to me is the one used to kill Thomas and Martha Wayne. That gun and hand wouldn't be in that box if those two weren't sure. I'm also going to go out on a limb her and say the cellphone was the trigger for the GCPD Massacre."

Bruce was having a hard time believing what he was hearing and so was everyone else. Dick looked at his adopted sister and asked. "Why would they go to the trouble of doing all this? It just makes no sense."

Willow actually laughed hard at that. "It's because there trying to impress me. The links a nerdy psychopathic teen will go to impress a redhead.

Alvarez looked down at his notes and read them over. "Anything else Mrs. Wayne?"

Willow sighed. "A girl I know named Amy Maddison was believed to be in on the ritual murder. It was never proven but not long after Jonathan and Andrew were convicted, she murdered her father with a butcher's knife and got locked up in a hospital. I just found out she escaped also."

"You think this girl would want to harm you Willow?" Alfred asked.

"Her mom electrocuted herself to death while I was at there house doing homework with Amy. In her delusional mind she believes I'm responsible for her mother's death." Willow said sadly.

Officer Alvarez gathered all the evidence bags and looked at Bruce. "Sir, I would like to have a squad car post up outside for the time being."

"That won't be necessary Officer Alvarez. Tomorrow I'll contact a security agency that specializes in cases like this. No offense to the GCPD meant but as you said your stretched thin." The Billionaire said lost in his own thoughts.

"If you change your mind let me know." Carlos explained. He stood up and shook Bruce's and Alfred's hand and then addressed Willow. "If you think of anything else call me."

The redhead just nodded she heard him and the Latino Detective left. Alfred had already made him a copy of the security tape of the delivery and placed it on a USB Drive so he could review it at the Precinct. He got in his car and drove away.

Willow had stood and walked over to the large front room window to watch the Detective leave. Bruce walked up behind her. "Why did you never tell me any of this Willow?"

"When was I supposed to tell you?" Willow snapped angrily. "In between the brief times we say hello as your passing by to take care of something urgent that just came up? It's getting where you have to dye your hair green and run around wearing clown paint to get any time with Bruce Wayne."

Willow shot her dad a harsh glare as she left to go to bed. She wasn't in the mood to act like everything was fine.

Damian and Dick gave each other questioning looks before Dick sighed and asked. "What do you think she meant by that Bruce?"


	5. Magical-Encounters

— Wayne Manor —

Bruce stood at the side of his daughter's bed looking down at a locked silver box she left out, wondering about a father's moral ethics should he choose to open said box. It had been two weeks sense Willow had received the disturbing packages and there were still no solid leads on the senders. Willow herself was taking to disappear into the city on several occasions despite Bruce and Alfred telling her off for doing so. She would say she was going to spend time with friends or study at the library then ether never go to the library or ditch her friends as soon as possible. He and several other members of the younger team had tried tailing her to fined out were she was going but so far no one was successful. His daughter was good at losing a tail and keeping secrets, he was starting to worry.

As he began reaching for the number lock on the front of the box, there was a knock on the door. He looked up as Alfred Pennyworth enter.

The Butler took one look at what he was doing and shook his head. "I believe that would be a bad idea sir."

Pulling his hands away from the box he wondered out loud. "Maybe I can place it somewhere Damian or Dick would find it. That would save me the trouble."

Bruce glared down at the box as if to try and scare it to open and reveal it's secrets. The box was rather large, one foot wide and three foot long, and was decorated with an engraving of a skull with horns. It was very well done and probably cost a bundle being as it appeared to be sold silver but Bruce had never seen it before which suggested Willow had bought it or already owned it. Sense there were no outrageous charges on her credit card it seemed she had owned it sense Sunnydale, unless she had money no one knew about. He had checked the bank account that all the Rosenberg's wealth was kept but it appeared to be untouched.

"I don't know what to do Alfred. I want to keep her safe but I might have to tell her my secrets. Then there was that comment she made about me and clowns that makes me wonder if she doesn't already know. She keeps disappearing and no one can keep track of her. She won't talk to me anymore and nether of the boys can get anything out of her."

'Then there was the investigation' Bruce thought brooding. The handgun sent in the package was the one used to murder his parents, ballistics confirmed it. The severed hand belonged to a Crime Boss named Joe Chill that was at one time suspected of being a hired gun before taking over from various families. The cell phone was the one used to call the on board computer that activated the underground guns at the GCPD and fingerprints lifted off the phone case matched a known Lieutenant of Chill's that had gone by the name of Trigger.

After the prints came back an arrest warrant came down for Trigger. He had last been seen entering the Pint House of Joe Chill. When Police attempted to arrest Trigger they found that he, Joe Chill, and several others had been butchered the day before by an unknown assailant. Signs point to a possible unknown ice meta and possible one or two more accomplices. An investigation has begun to find those responsible for Chill and his crew's death but for know the GCPD Massacre has been solved. The Mayor was simply waiting on a few more facts before making a statement. Bruce wouldn't be surprised if there was a coverup of some sort for the sake of Gotham's closure.

"Were you able to determine if this Andrew Wells, Johnathan Levinson, and Amy Madison were involved with the deaths of Mr. Chill and his associates. I find it hard to believe that three teenagers took out hardened criminals all by themselves. Perhaps they managed to get help, a hired killer perhaps?" Alfred inquired.

"No there is still no conclusive evidence that suggests they did the actual killings and the crime matches no known criminals. We know they were involved, obviously by the severed hand and gun, but not if they were helped." Bruce said emotionlessly.

Looking at his wrist watch Alfred said. "I need to go and collect the children from school sir. Do you need me to pick anything up for you while I'm in town?"

"No." Bruce said once again going over everything in his head. He watched Alfred leave then grabbed the case to open it.

— Batcave —

Damian Wayne was leaning against the Batmobile dressed in casual clothing watching his Dad work on his computer. Of in the Battle Training Simulator Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson were being attacked by robotic dummies set to a lower setting for the redhead's benefit. Bruce found Barbara attacking street thugs in a home made bat like costume and threatened to tell her dad, Jim Gordon, last week. Barbara gave him a compelling argument about her life being in danger anyway because of her association with her Dad and that in a costume learning to defend herself was probably safer. Bruce had reluctantly agreed to mentor her as Batgirl if she fallowed all his rules without question.

Richard would be leaving soon to participate in a team mission with the Justice League's Jr. Team. Batman didn't trust Damian to be away from him because of the Spook incident and Barbara was just know starting out so nether were on the Team. The evening was planned for Night Owl and Batgirl to accompany Batman on a patrol of the city and to stakeout a key location that the Penguin was possibly having guns delivered to from an unknown source. Well that was the plan until they arrived home from school.

Things with his sister were confusing to say the least. Damian had never needed to worry about secret identities before until coming to Gotham. Trying to keep Willow in the dark was becoming an issue and a distraction to the his father's mission. When they arrived home from school things were cheery until Willow went to her room to change. Apparently his older sister had set a boobytrap of sorts for Bruce in the form of a silver case. Bruce found it on her bed and opened it only to find that it contained nothing. Willow had memorized the number lock so she knew it had been tampered with. Sense both her brothers were with her at school, and Alfred was to nice, it had to be Bruce.

She had come back down stairs were Barbara had just arrived and shouted at Bruce for invading her privacy. Damian didn't know if his Dad was more angry about Willow keeping secrets or because he had fallen for such an obvious trap, but he grounded Willow for a week. The older redhead had gone to her room and refused to come out. Bruce had come down to the cave and opened files on Willow, Sunnydale, and the three adolescence that were stalking his daughter. He had sat in his chair ever sense never taking his eyes of the screen.

"Damian." Bruce said.

"Yes father?" The boy replied.

"I want you to stay in tonight. Robin will take Batgirl with him to the Mount Justice Cave. I've already arranged things with Black Canary. She is aware of Batgirl and has agreed to help her develop her fighting skills." Bruce sated simply.

"I thought you needed me to spy on the Penguin?" Damian asked desperately. He liked his sister but he was bored and wanted something to do. Spending a quiet evening at home was not appealing.

"I'll handle the Penguin personally." Bruce said simply. "I want you to spend time with Willow and try and get her to open up a little more. It will be good training for you for later."

'Great' Damian thought. 'I have to try and get my older half sister to open up to me while she's angry. This will be fun.'

Bruce left soon after to carry out his mission. Both Dick and Barbara came up to Damian and wished him luck. He thought about asking Batgirl for advice but his pride wouldn't let him. They to soon left for Mount Justice. Turning to Pennyworth, Damian and the butler went up stairs for dinner.

Willow Rosenberg was in her room, meditating cross legged two feet above her bed, when Alfred nocked on her door. The girl landed quietly on the carpet and called for the older man to come in.

"Willow, dinner will be served in the Dining Hall in twenty minutes. It will be just us and Master Damian as your father had to go in to the office and Master Richard is taking young Ms. Gordon out for the evening. Will be having what I hope will be a lovely turkey dinner."

Alfred watched as a look of sadness crossed Willow's face fallowed quickly by anger. She schooled her facial expression into a mask of false happiness before say. "Ok Alfred, I'll be down soon after I take a quick shower."

Willow watched the older man leave feeling her anger grow. She had hoped her Dad would stay home and talk with her about the trap she set. Even if it was just angry words being shouted back and forth between each other she'd take it.

After showering and dressing in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with dog pawl prints all over it, Willow made her way to the Dining Hall. At the end of a long table the set twenty were Alfred and Damians. Both were waiting silently for her.

"Hey guys!" Willow said happily as she took her set at the head of the table. The food smelt delicious and she was savoring Alfred's cooking.

Damian studied his sister closely not understanding her good mood. Bruce had grounded her for tricking him but she seemed not to care. Hoping this meant his assignment would be easier Damian tried to associate more with his older sister. It actually occurred to him that Willow had lived in the Manor for most of the Summer and they had never really done this sort of activity. She would watch him and Grayson train but not really talk. She had to feel incredible secluded from the household other than Pennyworth.

As the girl smiled and began to fill her plate with food Damian asked. "So how was school today. We had a math quiz I'm positive I aced."

"It was ok. Just a whole lot of nothing really. Stupid boys trying to date me and girls hoping to be my friend for all the wrong reasons. They seem to be getting more and more annoying. Have you had any issues with your pears?" Willow said in quick succession.

"At first I did last year but it's been quiet more tolerable this year. Dick told me it's manly because the new needs to wear off so it should quit down after a while. If some of those boys you mentioned are a little more annoying than strictly polite, me and Grayson can have a talk with them." Damian said offhandedly.

"I remember when Master Bruce was a boy and having similar problems. He would act polite and oblivious to the advances of several young ladies which usually worked. He could tell you quite a few stories about some of the more funnier moments of his adolescence dealing with young girls. There reaction's to Bruce simply not realizing they were interested in him lead to some rather embarrassing and funny scenarios." Alfred said chuckling.

"Dad would have to be around long enough to say more than high and by to tell me a story." Willow said sadly. The three fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Damian tried to make conversation again. "What was Sunnydale like Willow? You told me some about your childhood and friends but not the town in general."

The redhead quietly stared down at her plate. Damian was wondering if she would answer and was about to look to Alfred for help when. "Sunnydale was a lovely town to go and pick out a Burial Plot. Well that's what the locals say."

"What do you mean by that Willow?" Alfred asked curiously. He was grateful Damian broke the silence.

"I had two friends growing up that I loved very much, Jesse and Zander …. I believe I told you about them …. Anyway we would go to a park close to are house and play almost everyday sense we're were around six. Are parents would take turns watching us so they knew were we where playing at everyday. It wasn't until we were around eight that it dawned on us that the lovely playground with the swings and seesaws was in fact an older graveyard. Sunnydale had so many cemeteries that they were unavoidable most of the time and the only public park, not counting the school's playground, not built by a cemetery was across town from where we lived so are parents never saw anything wrong with us playing at that particular playground."

"The cemeteries were a morbid joke the town would at times overuse. There was a rumor going around that made several people laugh that a local real estate company tried to bundle burial plots with a new home purchase. We found out later from a new friend that moved to town at the beginning of my freshman year that there actually was a burial plot option when you bought a house in Sunnydale. There are four funeral homes in my hometown and they all do quit well every year."

Willow kept looking down at her plate as she finished talking. Damian wasn't entirely sure Willow remember she wasn't alone. Alfred seemed to be trying to come up with something to say but was falling short at the moment.

Willow was thinking about Jesse and Sunnydale's bodycount in general. Over the Summer she did some digging and found that there weren't as many unexplained deaths and disappearances in Sunnydale as she had thought. The official report on Jesse was natural causes do to heart failure. As Willow searched her memories she could almost remember going to Jesse's funeral, which she knew never happened. His parents never filed a missing persons report and seemed to truly understand there son was gone dispite his body turning to dust when Zander staked him. Zander and Willow had gone and placed flowers on Jesse's grave the day she left but never really asked or thought about who had made the fake empty grave.

The only conclusion Willow could come up with was someone, probably working for the Mayor's Office, was using magic to cover up demonic deaths to keep other outside law enforcement out of Sunnydale. All it would really take was some slide of hand and false memories to keep people from asking to many questions. It would explain why the Government never took a hard look at the Sunnydale Police Department for incompetence or corruption and why the death rate never received news coverage. She wondered just how many empty graves were actually in Sunnydale's cemeteries.

Willow looked at Damian quickly, almost like she suddenly remembered he was there, and asked. "So what was your childhood like? You said your mom was Talia al Ghul, what is she like?"

The younger boy was still in the process of working out all of what his sister had told him when the question registered. What was his mom like? He obviously couldn't tell Willow the truth, she wouldn't believe him even if she did. He remembered what Richard had once said about his mother and figured that other than the Acrobatic Training she had been a normal American Mom. Whatever he told Willow had to be a lie similar to Grayson's story with a little personal truth mixed in.

"I grew up in a small village in France. Mom is nice but it was manly my Grandfather that raised me sense mom was always working. He taught me how to fight because every young man should know how to defend themselves and the ones they love. It was mom who decided that I should come and stay with Father for awhile so I could get to know him. I don't know much about there courtship or how they met really but I know Mother really loves him."

Damian was looking down at his plate when he finished his story so he didn't see Willow's angered face, but Alfred did. Damian's lie had been good and well delivered. He himself would have believed it if he didn't know who Talia truly was but his older sister saw straight threw the story and was angry that she had been truthful and her brother still lied.

Damian was sitting with his back to the window and Alfred was facing it. The butler suppressed a grown when he saw the Batsignal flare up over Gotham. The young boy jumped a little when his phone vibrated from his pocket. Looking down at his messages he smiled a little before masking his delight.

"Alfred, a friend of mine from school needs my help with homework. Is it ok for me to go out for a little while?"

Alfred knew what to say even though he really didn't want to. "It's fine Master Damian, I'll drive you. I'm sorry Willow but with your punishment from your father it wouldn't be appropriate for you to come with us."

"It's ok Alfred." Willow said cheerfully as her heart was breaking, Damian was glade he had been called away. She didn't let it show though as there seemed to be no point crying about it.

Alfred tried to think of words of comfort but his wrist watch began to vibrate, signaling that Bruce needed him at the Batcomputer now. As he stood up to attend his duties, Alfred couldn't help but feel conflicted. Damian stood and walked towards the door without hesitation but the butler paused to address Willow.

"If you need anything Willow …. Please let me know and I shall do my best to accommodate you."

Willow only nodded at Alfred as he left to attend the Batcomputer. The sad angry Witch stood up and left the Dining Hall. Ever sense Willow began to gain memories from past relatives she had picked up some of there habits. There was one time we're Alfred laughed at her over tea when she started subconsciously using proper English customs befitting a young noble lady of the 1600s. The Butler thought she was joking and hadn't realized Willow had simply not realized what she was doing as her ancestor's habits came to the surface on some form of echo instinct.

Several of the girl's ancestors had learned the Piano quiet well and one, the former past Slayer in fact, had used the Piano to relax and think. Willow hoped this habit would help her calm down as she stared out at the Gotham skyline and glared at the Batsignal. There was a Grand Piano in the Manor's Ballroom.

— Crime Alley —

Damian landed on a roof over looking an old abandoned warehouse in desperate need of repair or a bulldozer. Batman stood silently glaring at the seemingly empty place as if it had done something to insult him. Hearing Damian approach he addressed him without turning around.

"Twenty minutes ago, a man fitting the Jokers description entered the building. From reports it would seem he was meeting with Penguin, Two Face, and Killer Crock."

Damian stood silently behind his father. "How reliable are the sources?"

Batman finally turned to look at Damian. "Social media and a posted video online of Penguin entering the building. The lead seems reliable but I'm not sure. It would appear that someone spotting the Joker was a coincidence but we're waiting on Robin and Batgirl in case it's a set up."

Nearly ten minutes later Dick and Barbara landed behind the duo. Both approached silently but they were still detected by the Dark Knight and Night Owl. Robin, unperturbed by this asked. "What's the situation Batman?"

"It would appear the Joker, Two Face, Riddler, Penguin, and Killer Crock were having a meeting of sorts. Not sure if it's a trap so I'm taking precautions. Batgirl, you will wait here with Night Owl in case we encounter surprises. Me and Robin will head in to try and uncover what is really going on here. Any questions?"

"What do we do if it turns out to be a trap?" Batgirl asked.

"Fallow Night Owl's lead. Try and avoid direct confrontation at the moment unless you have no choice." Batman explained. "Let's go Robin."

Batgirl watched as Batman and the Boy Wonder seemed to disappear straight into the shadows, she couldn't wait until she could do that. Staring at Night Owl she took a closer look at his suit. The hole thing was light grey except for the darker grey owl emblem on his chest which was slightly modeled after Batman's own chest emblem. He wore a mask similar to Robin's and his cape had a uniformed bird wing feather pattern all over it.

Night Owl felt Batgirl's eyes on his back and asked frustrated. "What?"

Batgirl felt annoyed, she didn't understand why Damian was so rude to her, but asked her question. "Why did you chose an Owl? Robin told me the reason behind his name but what's yours."

Damian never took his eyes of the building as he said. " When I moved here I read a book on old legends involving Gotham. One spoke of a secret society called the Court Of Owls that controlled the hole city from the shadows. There has never been any real evidence that they exist but the name Night Owl seemed fitting." Damian paused then finished sarcastically. "Plus, Batboy seemed somewhat to generic."

Barbara crossed her arms in front of her with a huff. She didn't care what the rude Damian Wayne thought. She loved the name Batgirl.

— Inside The Old Building —

Batman and Robin set up on rafters along the ceiling looking down at the various villains setting at a round empty table. Both heroes observed the table for several minutes and didn't see any signs of movement. Robin began scanning the large empty room for traps and threats but saw nothing other than a very large pile of rubble that came from the collapsed wall and ceiling above it. Batman jumped unceremoniously from the rafters and landed among the assembled villains. Robin, not completely understanding the action, fallowed his mentor down.

Landing, Robin noticed the lack of response from the table's occupants. They were eerily quiet as they appeared to stare ahead at nothing. The Boy Wonder walked up to Killer Crock and shook his shoulder. What happened next completely baffled Robin as the form of Killer Crock melted away to be replaced by a dead elderly grey haired caucasian man in a grey business suit. He had a look of complete bliss on his face as if he was in love. The other villains also melted away to reveal more dead men and women who all appeared to be in a state of bliss though dead. There was no signs of trauma or any other indicators to suggest what had killed them.

Robin turned to Batman to see if he had any ideas. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure." Bruce said looking at the meddle aged latino girl that had been impersonating the Joker. He would say drugs but that wouldn't explain the glamour. He had seen both machine generated holograms as well as magically generated illusions so he knew the difference between them. Were the victims murder by magic as well?

Straightening up quickly he turned to stare into the shadows along the back wall. Robin quickly turned to look but saw nothing. Over there radios Damian voice was heard. "The signal just blinked three times with a one second pause between each blink."

"I want both you and Batgirl to make a quick sweep of the area then return to your watch. Look for anything out of place or anyone appearing suspicious. The three flashes mean that the signal was fake. The identities of the criminals were a ruse, they appear to be random people someone used magic to generate various villain likenesses on. Everyone is dead but the cause is unknown. This was staged to get are attention but for what I'm not sure." Batman said in monotone fashion. He had turned back to the table to continue looking for clues.

Barbara's voice was heard next. "You said earlier that the Penguin was expecting a gun shipment. Could this be something he did just to get your attention somewhere else?"

"Its possible I suppose but not likely. Magic users, real ones anyway, are rare and usually don't work with Gangsters. Unless there was something in it for them personally I don't think a magic user helped Penguin." Batman said mostly thinking to himself.

"Old friend," Bruce addressed Alfred. "Have you heard anything from the GCPD?"

"Just know sir. Apparently a rookie officer turned on the signal then locked all access to the roof. They have just know reached the poor man but he appears to have died from unknown causes. That's all I've managed to learn of scanners at this point." Alfred informed Batman.

Night Owl and Batgirl arrived unexpectedly. Damian gave no real reaction to the dead bodies but Batgirl tried to appear calm when she clearly wasn't. Bruce looked between his son and Barbara waiting for an explanation as to why they didn't fallow his orders. He knew Batgirl was still new to all this and hadn't wanted her exposed to this kind of seen yet.

"Night Owl, what are you doing here?" The Dark Night growled at his son.

Sharing a confused look with Batgirl he said. "What do you mean? As me and Batgirl finished are sweep you called for use over the radio."

Baffled, Batman turned to Batgirl for answers. "You did, we both heard you say to report inside quickly. We thought you might have found something or could have been in trouble."

Bruce tried to make sense of this but couldn't. Had someone hacked there comms then both he and Robin would have heard the false order. Sensing a presence once again coming from the back wall he turned quickly. Earlier he thought he saw the shadowy outline of a young girl but it disappeared before he could confirm what he was seeing, he almost wrote it off as a truck of the light until right know. Stepping out of the shadows was a young brown haired girl dressed in black tactical gear he knew instantly on site.

"We were hoping the Junior Team would get here first but I guess it doesn't matter." Amy Maddison said unconcerned as she glanced at each individual hero.

"Amy Maddison, your under arrest." Batgirl said automatically.

Damian started to reach for a bola in his utility belt when he was forced to quickly dodge an arrow that had been aimed at his head. Rolling away and coming back up to his feet he watched as Artemis dropped from the rafters and landed beside Amy in a guard position.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Robin yield. The Boy Wonder quickly noticed the look of euphoria on the blonde's face.

"What did you do to her?" Batman growled menacingly.

Laughing slightly, Amy gave Batman a look that clearly said she wasn't intimidated. "Not me oh Billionaire that can't keep his pants on. It was Andrew that inthralled this pawn."

From behind Amy and Artemis two more shadowy outlines seemed to materialize. Both Andrew Wells and Johnathan Levinson were dressed in the same black tactical gear as Amy. Batman had seen both boys in yearbook photos and had observed how they appeared to be shy and posses low self esteem. There was none of that left in Johnathan as he moved with a cold predator's grace. Looking at the vigilantes the boy gave them dismissive looks as he addressed Amy.

"I thought the clone would be here." Johnathan said angrily. "The plane won't work without the clone."

"Relax he'll be here." Amy said unconcerned.

"My distraction for Willow won't work for much longer." Andrew said nervously. "We need to get out of here before she realizes that we're attacking her family."

"What distraction you little bastard? What did you do to my sister?" Damian asked angrily.

— Wayne Manor —

Willow was in the Ball Room playing the Piano. Her eyes were closed as she focuses sole on the memories of her ancestor trying to lose herself for a few moments in someone else's life. The room was filled with the grand sounds of Beethoven. The volume of the Grand Piano vibrating the glass windows that circled the hole room.

The Ball Room had been added on to the back West Wing of the Manor during Thomas Wayne's life. Not long after he married Martha the room was added to host charity advents as well as private parties. The roof was two stories tall and the floor space was 50 ft by 40 ft. The walls were mostly glass doors that opened up into the back garden except fore the wall attached the the Manor which was white marble. Decorative stone pillars were arranged around the side of the dance floor to support the ceiling. The Piano was set on a small stage on the left side of the room.

As she finished her last few notes of Beethoven, she felt a sinister entity close by. She couldn't truly identify what it was only that it was definitely demonic and powerful. Standing from the bench she walked towards the middle of the room. She didn't have long to wait as the middle of the roof came crashing down to the floor.

The creature was very large. It's head was a one eyed humanoid skull with mangy matted red hair. It's one large red eye glowed menacingly in the middle of it's forehead. The teeth where all jagged blood stained points and two large curved horns attached to the side of his head came close to touching the remaining roof of the Ballroom. His red hairy body was dressed in old rusty armor and he carried a large double bladed ax. A thick demon tail complete with arrow head point was visible between his legs.

"Jenkies, Who might you be? I'd guess Andrew has gotten a lot better at his summoning." Willow said shocked.

The creature gave a growl and swung his ax at Willow. The young girl dodged to the left and charged between the monsters legs. Coming up behind him she jumped on his back, swung her body hard upward and grabbed on to his right horn with minimal effort. She threw her whole body and magic into a powerful kick to the behemoths jaw that staggered him backwards.

The creature gave a loud scream of rage before charging Willow again. For such a large monster he was fast and well coordinated. Willow found she had to fly threw the air and use her rift ability to dodge.

The young Witch focused on a weapon locked away in the armory, the room Bruce kept ancient armors and weapons for display. In her mind appeared the likeness of a bo staff. The wood was cheery red with steel tips. The weapon materialized in Willow's hand. The Witch didn't pause as she activated ancient magical mechanisms looked away in the staff to produce two long katana blades from the ends. Once more the ancient Demon killing weapon would be used for it's intended purpose.

Landing Willow focused her magic to her muscles to increase her reflexes beyond human. Using a combination of rifts and Slayer memory the Witch began cutting away at her enemy. She didn't want to use to much of her own magic because then her body would begin pulling energy from darker places. Dark Spirits that wanted there influence felt on Earth as well as the very magic of Nature would flood her emptying body faster than a river feeling a swimming pool.

She also had to be careful not to take to much damage. She would heal automatically but that also cost magic. If she was forced to heal and fight at the same time she would lose herself to darkness for sure. She could also fall unconscious for a day or two while her body regathered magic if she truly over tasked her body's regeneration.

As Willow sliced at the back of the monster's left knee she had to dodge a desperate blow from his tail. Rolling to the side as the ax came straight down on where she had been standing, Willow finally saw an opening to end the fight. The creature was breathing hard and had completely exposed it's neck to attack. Willow quickly leaped forward to slice the jugular but was caught in the monster's giant left hand. As she was smashed repeatedly into the ground she cursed herself threw the pain for falling for such an obvious feint.

The creature threw Willow hard across the room into a pillar by the entrance way. The young Witch felt more bones break that immediately started to mend. Looking up she saw the monster charge right at her. Willow quickly opened a rift and leaped threw not paying attention to were it lead. Falling threw the air she realized that the rift had expelled her into the sky over Wayne Manor. She used her magic to guide herself back towards the Ballroom.

The creature sensed her falling and looked up. With a roar of rage the giant threw his ax end over end at Willow. The redhead quickly angled her fully healed body out of the way and called the katana bo staff to her from the ground. She disconnected the bo staff in the middle and made two long handled katanas. Landing behind the creature she did a back flip to avoid it's vicious back hand. She posed in a ready stance waiting for his next attack.

The creature roared a battle cry as it prepared to charge. It paused sensing danger and caught the ax that almost cleaved his head into. Willow had tried to mentally guid the weapon to kill the Demon but it didn't work. She had an idea to end this but it would be exhausting. Casting a barrier spell over the hole room that would make it difficult for Superman himself to break the glass walls, Willow centered herself and reached up with her power for the Higher Celestial Plains.

The Celestial Plains were the spiritual plains between the Mortal Plain, which was the entire Multiverse, and the here after were various ancient magical spirits lived. Obviously the Higher Plains were more gentle magic compared to the Lower Plains. There were also Celestial Powers that took on solid forms when called to the Mortal Plain. One power Willow was reaching for was the River Of Moon and Stars.

To the right of Willow opened a rift that unlike the others, which showed other areas from different view points inside a thin yellow outlined circle, this one showed a solid blackness outlined by a thick yellow circle. Thick water that appeared to be forever reflecting a beautiful night sky poured forth in a massive stream. The barrier reinforced room quickly began feel with water with the Demon trapped inside.

The redhead wasn't trying to drown her enemy as the magical water didn't work that way. Even fully submerged you could still breathe in it. The power took the form of water because this was the form it was more easily understood. The River Of Moon and Stars was the magic which carried all hopes and dreams of the Mortal Plain. It was also said to be the carrier of Prophecy from higher beings to Mortals. It had another ability though, the power to wash away all evil. To the Demon it was like being dunked in acid.

Willow felt the creature struggle to get to her against the current of water. After losing it's footing she didn't really get the sense it was fighting anymore. She closed her rift and stopped focusing on keeping the magical water on this plain of existence so it would evaporate back to the Higher Plains. After the room cleared Willow collapsed in exhaustion before a giant skeleton still dressed in armor. It was all that remained of her enemy.

Casting her senses over Gotham she felt an area that was shielded from her abilities. There were other areas in Gotham she couldn't sense but this one she knew wasn't there earlier. It was also around the last location she had sensed Batman. She slowly began to regather her power hoping she would make it in time to save her family. She wouldn't fail again. They just had to hold on for a few minutes.

— Crime Alley —

Batman was trying to assess the situation. Saving Artemis was top priority but he wasn't sure how the mind control worked. He was also worried there maybe a fatale element as well judging by the bodies setting at the table. He was positive that they were fighting magic users but he had no idea how powerful they were. They didn't seem concerned with him or his team but that could just be over confidence with weak ability.

"Sir!" Alfred's voice broke in over the comms. "A Zeta Tube close to your location was just activated. From personal GPS locators I've determined it's Kid Flash and Superboy."

'Agualad and Ms. Martian were on assignments with Aguaman and The Manhunter. Artemis must have been made to call for help from the cave. Then that means the Clone there after is Superboy but they could have done all this without alerting me and my team so why didn't they?' Batman pondered to himself.

"Why did you do all this? It's obvious you were only after Superboy so why go to all this trouble to get my attention? Why did you kill these people?" Batman demanded.

Amy smiled cruelly at Bruce. "We did all this to lure you into a place we could shield from Willow's magical senses. I'm actually curious if you know your daughter is a powerful Witch or not. It doesn't really matter if you knew or not but you see, the moment we approached any of you she would have instantly known. We inthralled Artemis earlier today just as she was arriving home. After setting all this up we made her call the Junior Team to met here and back up all of you to lure the Super Clone."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't just go after Superboy. You didn't need to get Batman and us involved at all if you worked it right." Batgirl said confused. She wasn't the only one as Damian, Dick, and Alfred all wondered the same thing. "If what you say about Willow is true then it would have also prevented her from detecting you as well."

"True, but you see there's this favorite pastime of mine that I was hoping to indulge. I just love killing Willow's family." Amy said as she unleashed a bolt of purple lightning straight at Night Owl. Batman's only blood son managed to dodge away and return fire with a birdarang that Amy deflected with a wave of her hand.

Batman tried to move in to help his son but was blocked from his team by a large wall of ice that suddenly formed. He turned to watch Johnathan approach slowly while four large wolves made of ice formed around him. Each one stood taller than Bruce on all fours and seemed to be alive with glowing yellow eyes, they even gave deep throat growls. They each gave a snarl and charged with impressive speed.

Further away Robin was fighting Artemis and Batgirl was playing keep away from Andrew. Not knowing how the enemy thralled his victims she couldn't get to close. At the moment she was throwing batarangs trying to knock him unconscious. It was going pretty easy until he summoned two Imp creatures with large pitchforks. They used there ability to spit fire balls to attack her while keeping the batarangs away from Andrew with impressive skill with there pitchforks.

Robin wasn't doing as well with Artemis as he thought he would. The Boy Wonder wasn't stupid, he knew his blonde teammate had been trained by her assassin father sense birth, but she had never used such brutal and crippling tactics when they spared before. Already he couldn't move his left arm properly and was having trouble keeping up. He quickly dodged an exploding arrow as he tried to put some distance between himself and Artemis to reassert some control over the fight.

As he dodged an arrow he stumbled over a lose stone. As he tried to regain his balance Artemis fired another explosive arrow. Robin tried to reach for a grappling hook but knew he wouldn't make it in time. Just before the arrow hit a large black mass took the blow saving the Boy Wonder. Superboy grunted as he straightened back up from the explosive.

"Perfect timing Guys." Robin said as he noticed Kid Flash move to help Batgirl. Andrew had summoned some kind of floating skull that seemed to generate a green gas. Not knowing if it was poisonous or not Wally was forced to keep his distance until an opening presented itself.

"Your welcome. The British guy on comms explained the situation. Have you had any luck in snapping Artemis out of the mind control?" Superboy said not taking his eyes of the young archer.

"No, she's completely out of it. She's also fighting to kill." Robin said trying to get some feeling back in his arm. "I'm trading partners with Kid Flash. You and he should be able to subdue Artemis quickly and me and Batgirl can use distance attacks on Andrew Wells to take him down."

Superboy didn't say anything as he charged Artemis. Robin hoped he would be careful, the boy seemed to think because he was Kryptonian that nothing could hurt him. He quickly called out to Kid Flash to help Superboy and hurled a birdarang at Andrew. The Imps managed to block it while the blonde boy cursed loudly.

Meanwhile Amy was madly attacking Night Owl with a large conjured broad sword and magic. The boy's combat skills were vastly superior to the girls but Amy had somehow acquired inhumanly enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. The more they fought the more exhausting it was for Night Owl while Amy continued to swing the large sword with one had and throw lightning or fire attacks at random. Damian had scored many hits but the girl just shrugged them of and powered threw.

Taking Amy once more to the ground by scissoring her legs, Damian threw a pellet of gas at her face in hopes of knocking her out. Amy flew up into the air before she could breath any of the gas and landed a good distance away.

"I'm guessing you've never fought a Witch as powerful as me?" Amy asked with a giggle. Damian couldn't figure out if she was nuts or just trying to creep him out.

Evaluating the fight so far he saw Robin and Batgirl know working together to take down Andrew. The floating skull and Imps were barely enough to protect him from the two crime fighters so he had summoned a Minotaur. The large creature chased Robin and Batgirl around the room but was clumsy and easily avoidable. It was just an oversized distraction to the Acrobat and the Gymnast.

Looking over at Artemis to see if she'd been dealt with yet he groaned. Superboy still had a hard time thinking strategically and Artemis had capitalized on this. He was trapped in a high density foam that was designed to hold someone of great strength. The foam could never hold Superman but his clone was not nearly as strong and was stuck tight. Kid Flash had caught the blonde girl and was trying to get her to snap out of it but was having no luck as she continued to try and attack him.

"You really shouldn't take your eyes of your enemy Owl Boy!" Amy screeched as she charged Damian with the sword raised high.

"You shouldn't announce your attacks." Damian said as he gave her a strong kick to the jaw. As Amy skidded across the ground he called. "Also my name is Night Owl!"

On the other side of the ice wall Batman was finding out just why Johnathan was so confident. The large ice wolves had been taken care of easily enough. It was the area around the boy that was more lethal. Batman threw a bola at Jonathan's legs but it froze solid before it reached him and shattered when it hit the ground. The boy didn't even do anything, the air around him was just that cold.

Batman was wondering how to trap Jonathan when a look of panic crossed the boy's face. Johnathan quickly melted his ice wall and yelled. "Look out it's Willow!"

All fighting stopped as Batman noticed his daughter holding Amy Maddison to the ground, standing over the girl with two long handled katanas scissored at the girl's neck. Bruce vaguely recognize the blades. Robin, Night Owl, and Batgirl all took positions close together and waited to see what would happen next as the Minotaur returned to it's summoner. The Skull even stopped spewing the poisonous gas cloud.

Willow looked over at Andrew and stated comely. "Tell Artemis to stop."

Andrew seemed to think it over for a second and called out. "Artemis, stop fighting."

Kid Flash relaxed his hold on his teammate as she finally settled down. The look of euphoria remained on her face. Wally looked between Artemis and Superboy and decided to stay by the girl just incase there was trouble. Superboy remained trapped in the dense foam but was starting to get lose.

Batman looked between the three young enemies and his daughter trying to figure out his next move. He hoped Willow wouldn't kill Amy and was just trying to scare her and the two boys.

"Got a say guys, you've come a long way sense Sunnydale. Calling forth elements, thralling people, physical enhancement, and Andrew with his brand new bigger badder summoning abilities. I'm curious how you three bulked up in the magical muscle department so quickly." Willow said upbeat.

Andrew had a creepy look in his eyes as he stared at the redhead. "High Willow."

Batman couldn't believe the boy's stupidity. Was he really trying to flirt with his daughter at this moment. Looking over at Johnathan he noticed the same creepy look. What was wrong with them?

"Release Artemis from the thrall Andrew." Willow said in a serious tone of voice.

"Don't Andrew she's are only bargaining chip." Amy screamed from the ground. She was being careful not to cut herself on the blades positioned close to her neck.

Willow looked down at her former friend. "Not much of a bargaining chip Amy. I could just knock her unconscious so she doesn't hurt herself then deal with the three of you."

"Oh it's not that simple Willow." Johnathan laughed hollowly. "See those dead people setting at the table. Andrew asked them just how much they loved him and they all said absolutely. Then he told them to prove it by dropping dead and they did. Just sat down at the table and willed themselves dead just to show Andrew how much they loved him."

"That means your friend will do the same if I ask her." Andrew said with a look of triumph in his eyes. "I've already instructed her that if she wakes up and I'm not there then to die. She'll also die if you knock me unconscious."

The various heroes around the room looked at the table in horror. Batman was trying to come up with a solution to save Artemis. Robin looked at Night Owl and asked. "What if we hit him really hard in the throat so he can't talk?"

Damian thought about and said. "Might work for a little bit but it still doesn't get Artemis out of his thrall. We also have no idea how his ability works ether and getting to close could prove fatal."

Batgirl was paying attention to Johnathan. The boy was studying Connor and getting angry. She read his lips as he mouthed 'the clone has a soul' and then cursed. What was that about?

Willow was having another reaction, disbelief. Looking between Andrew and the table she shook her head in denial.

"That's not possible. What your describing is more curse than thrall. A Death Curse that powerful… no you couldn't. You wouldn't have done something that horrible. That kind of magic …

"What's wrong Willow?" Amy asked laughing. "Have you finally figured out just how far we will go to beat you."

Seeing Willow slacken her hold on the swords in disbelief, Andrew called out. "Now Artemis!"

The archer quickly elbowed Kid Flash in the face, grabbed an arrow out of her quiver, and hurled it like a dagger at Willow. The Witch didn't react fast enough and took the high explosive in the face. She was blown backwards and Amy escaped to Johnathan's side. The insane girl cast a red dome barrier over herself and her ally.

The Bat Team was about to run to Willow in hopes of helping her but there was no need. They watched as half her face regrew over her exposed skull as she stood up from the ground. She glared at Amy then turned to look at Andrew.

"Release Artemis and you can take me. I won't fight plus I can teleport all of you out of here."

"No!" Damian and Richard shouted together.

Andrew looked to be considering the terms when Amy called out from her barrier. "Don't be a fool! Her power far supersedes are's. She can literally call forth the power of Oblivion and Osiris. Your Curse is a Death Curse yes, but she cannot die. She'll only play along until we're clear of here then she'll take us down."

The blonde boy stood behind his Imps with his Minotaur at his back. He looked around and started to ease over towards Amy's barrier. "Amy can get us out of here easy to. We're leaving sense there's no more point in fighting, the plan was to thrall more heroes before you got her but my Hell Berserker wasn't a good enough distraction. It would seem we aren't the only ones who have bulked up in the magical muscle department, ha Willow."

Willow gave Andrew a cold look while Amy began to giggle. The brown haired Witch knew the outcome of this altercation already. Willow had figured out exactly how they had gained so much power quickly and knew the only way to stop Andrew and save Artemis. She was laughing in anticipation of the pain Willow would soon be in. It was possible this barrier could kill her and Amy was eager to see if it could.

Willow gave Andrew a sad look. "The magic your using, is it from Hell?"

Andrew smiled coldly. "Yes. We have gained the ability to pull power from three pits of darkness."

Looking at each enemy in turn Willow sighed to herself. "The Ice Of Treachery, I'm guessing the Rage Of Envy for Amy, and the Sway Of Lust. Also Andrew, your connection to the Pit would allow you to summon Demons much easier. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Johnathan said harshly from beside Amy. He began to form a sword of ice in anticipation since he believed Willow would soon attack.

Looking at Andrew curiously Willow asked. "You realize that just having her under such an evil curse will kill her weather you want her dead or not right? If she stays under much longer she'll die. Do you understand that Andrew."

Kid Flash's fist were clenched so hard they hurt. How did they stop this and save Artemis. Looking at his teammate he felt fear at the thought of losing her. He never wanted to see a friend hurt and would do anything in his power to prevent it.

Willow stood quietly, staring at Andrew emotionlessly. The blonde boy took another step towards his allies when he felt a chill run down his spine. He and everyone else watched as Willow seemed to fade away before there eyes.

"Illusion!" Andrew said in fear as he made to break for Amy's barrier. He turned just in time to watch one of Willow's katana blade making a horizontal slash that severed his head from his body.

The heroes watched shocked as Andrew's body fell to the ground. The moment he died Artemis dropped bonelessly only to be caught by Kid Flash. The boy noticed she instantly paled and started to shake. Superboy finally broke free of the foam and rushed to help his friends as Andrew's summonings disappeared from the world.

Willow stared down at the headless body of a boy that had once been her friend. She had known him sense preschool, his mom made her cookies, his dad helped her once when she feel of her bike and skinned a knee, and know she had cut his head off. She started crying as Amy began to full out laugh.

"Looks like something's never change, ha Willow. Your still the Scoobies' Attack Dog."

Screaming in rage Willow leaped on top of the red barrier. The moment she made contact her body was set on fire. Ignoring the damage Willow began to rain down strength enhanced blows to break it open.

"Yes Yes! Die Die Die!" Amy screamed maniacally while laughing insanely.

Batman screamed Willow's name in hopes of getting her to stop. He tried to run forward to pull her off the barrier but was stopped by large spikes of ice that shot up out off the ground. All three of his sidekicks were also made to dodge ice spikes when they tried to get at Willow also.

Superboy gave a raged felled yell and started throwing large chunks of concrete ripped from the ground at the barrier. Willow's blows combined with the concrete barrage started forming large cracks in the dome. Just as the redheaded broke threw and started falling towards Amy, the insane girl grabbed Johnathan and disappeared in a flash of purple lightning. Willow's burnt and lifeless body hit the ground with a thud, she didn't move.

Quickly running to his daughter's side Batman contacted Alfred. "Call Giovanni Zatara, tell him what happened. Artemis and Willow both need help!"

Turning to look at his team, Kid Flash, and Superboy he said. "We're taking Artemis, Willow, and the body of Andrew Wells to the Batcave. We will wait for help from Giovanni Zatara there. Any questions?"

No one asked anything as they began to collect the three individuals. Kid Flash ran off with Artemis already knowing to head for Wayne Manor. Batman used his cape to wrap up his daughter's charred skeletal body and carried her to the Batmobile. Superboy grabbed Andrew's body and Night Owl grabbed his head. After storing the corpse in the Batmobile as well Batman took off. Superboy fallowed on his cycle as Night Owl and Robin showed him the way to the cave.


	6. Healing

— Batcave—

Giovanni Zatara was waiting for Artemis when Wally made it to the Batcave. He wasted no time in getting the young girl to the medical bay were he extracted the remnants of the curse. After getting her hooked up to the monitors he explained to Kid Flash that she wasn't out of danger yet but her chances were good. He, Wally, and Alfred stood watch over her when the Batmobile came rushing in.

Alfred and Giovanni came over quickly to help Bruce. The elderly man felt sick at the sight of Willow who was now no more than a charred skeleton. He looked to Giovanni. "Is she really still alive?"

Batman had focused solely on his driving during the trip home. He was now mentally replaying the conversations as well as Amy Maddison's ranting, he hoped it was more than insane rambling and Willow truly was immortal.

Giovanni placed his hand above Willow's head for a moment. He then turned to his colleague and said. "Magically speaking she is alive. I don't understand how but her soul is still within her and Willow's life force is as strong as a healthy child of her age should be."

Giovanni placed his hand above Willow's head once again and shouted. "Nekawa!" Nothing happened other than Willow's body glowed white for a second.

"I'm sorry Batman but I can't make her wake. I am positive she will wake on her own in a few hours time and regenerate." Giovanni assure his friend. "She appears to have exhausted her magic and simply needs rest."

"Alfred." Batman said just as the sound of motorcycles reached there ears. "Can you go get a gurney for Willow? We'll place her in the private recovery room until she wakes up. She'll probably need a change of clothes as well."

"Yes Master Bruce, I'll take care of it." Alfred said as he left to get the gurney.

Batgirl, Robin, Night Owl, and Superboy all drove up behind the Batmobile. They gathered around Batman and Giovanni to find out what happened.

"Is my sister ok?" Damian demanded.

"She'll be fine in a few hours despite her appearance. Artemis is the one in most danger but I'm confident she'll make a full recovery by morning." Giovanni assured everyone.

Batman turned to the kids. "Superboy, I need you to head back to the Mount Justice Cave and inform the others about Artemis. You also need to be cautious sense it appears Amy Maddison and Johnathan Levinson are after you, according to what they said between themselves. Magic has been known to be effective against Kryptonians."

"They May no longer be after him anymore Batman." Batgirl interrupted. "I observed Johnathan mouth to himself that Superboy had a soul. He then cursed as if he was frustrated."

"He was mad I had a soul?" Superboy asked confused. The young girl shrugged not really having an answer.

"We will look into it later." Batman said. "For now head back to HQ and be careful. Don't assume they don't know you live in Happy Harbor sense we have no tru idea what the full scope of there abilities are."

After Conor left Bruce walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Inside the remains of Andrew Wells were waiting to be examined. Giovanni turned to look at Bruce and gage his reaction. The man was stone faced as ever though Robin looked angry, Batgirl was a little queazy, and Night Owl looked unsure.

"Willow did the right thing by decapitating him Bruce." Giovanni said with certainty. All four vigilantes looked at him shocked. "Had I been present then I would have done the same thing."

"How can you say that?" Batman asked shocked. "He was a boy, a child. There had to be another way to save Artemis."

Looking down at the corpse in sadness Giovanni explained. "In magic there is one absolute certainty. If you choose to do something of your own free will than there is no way to undo it. He chose to use magic to thrall and kill innocent people. Another thing Bruce, his victims continued to suffer after they died, there souls were trapped in his body to fuel his power. Only the symbolic act of decapitation ended there suffering and freed there souls to move on."

"What do you mean by the symbolic act of decapitation?" Batgirl questioned.

"Here's an example." Giovanni began looking to Barbara. "If Willow cursed you and I cut of her head off it would end the curse, however, Willow could pick her head up off the ground and put it back on. Decapitation was necessary to stop the curse it's just unfortunate Andrew Wells didn't have Willow's immortality."

Batman stared down at Andrew deep in thought. He hated magic more than most any other enhancing ability for the reason it didn't always have to make sense. As long as the magic worked regardless of how impossible it seemed than it was dangerous. Fire that could freeze whatever it touched and acid that only melted a specific target were just two examples that came to mind.

"After I'm sure Artemis will be ok I'll take Andrew's body. There are things that must be done to insure his magic truly ended with his decapitation." Giovanni said while picking up Andrew's head to examine it.

"He's dead, how much more stopped can he be?" Robin asked astonished.

Giovanni turned to address Batman's longest serving sidekick. "I've personally fought enough magical enemies that have tried to resurrect themselves to know first hand that magic doesn't always stop with death."

Batgirl addressed the group. "I'm going to go and check on Artemis then head home. I don't want my Dad to get worried."

"Alright." Bruce said as Alfred approached with the gurney. "Robin, help Alfred with Willow and Night Owl bag Andrew for Giovanni." Both boys nodded and Damian left to get a bag while Dick walked around to the passenger seat to help Alfred remove Willow from the car. Batgirl walked off to see Artemis and then left for home.

— Batcave— Later

Willow woke up laying on a table in a dark room. It took her a moment to realize where she was and to remember the advents of last night. Andrew was dead and she had killed him. Once more she had been forced to end another life to protect innocent people.

Standing up she saw clothes had been placed on a table close by. Getting dressed in the green sweater and blue jeans, Willow walked out to see if anyone was around. She realized she was close to the equipment room she visited before. Looking out across the cave she saw her Dad was on his computer still in costume. She didn't sense anyone else in the cave but knew that wouldn't rule out robots.

Walking up to Bruce silently she saw he was reviewing a case involving Joker. The picture on screen showed several dead bodies with creepy smiles on there faces. It looked like the crime took place at a rundown amusement park.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

Batman quickly pressed a button that made the screen go blank. He turned to look at his daughter. She didn't seem to shocked by the images of the dead people. Bruce was more surprised he didn't hear her approach.

"How are you doing? Is there any lingering damage?"

Willow shrugged. "No lingering damage. I'm just hungry mostly. Regeneration takes a lot of energy so I need to replenish. Is Artemis ok?"

"A friend of mine helped her when we arrived back here last night. She woke up two hours ago and went home. Alfred should have dinner ready soon. If you don't want to wait I'm sure we have something in the kitchen." Batman said.

"Will you be joining us?" The Witch asked her Dad hopefully.

Bruce turned back to his computer. "I have a lot of work that I need to get done. I might join you later."

Willow nodded her head sadly. She turned and left the cave without saying anything. Bruce turned and watched her leave filling frustrated. He wanted to ask her more about her magic, and about the two remaining Sunnydale Criminals still in Gotham, but knew her answer would be similar to the on she gave when he asked why she never told him about the two stalkers in the first place.

Willow believed that they never really talked or got to know each other and she wasn't entirely wrong, Bruce wasn't so big he couldn't admit that. The problem was Bruce Wayne was as much a mask as Batman and he really didn't know how to be honest with Willow while not telling her about his double life. The hole time he had only wanted to keep her safe so he kept her at a distance, he truly never meant to ignore Willow but Justice League and Gotham kept pulling him away like always.

He had tried to read Sheila Rosenberg's Child Psychology books in hopes of getting help from her in someway after the stalker package incident. He had been reading one of her books once while on monitor duty at the Watch Tower when Green Arrow arrived to relieve him. He explained to his colleague what he was doing when he asked causing Oliver to laugh out loud.

"Your actually going to use Sheila Rosenberg's theory on Willow. You realize that your prodigy daughter has probably read all of the Rosenberg's books and understood them completely. If you try that tactic it's liable to just backfire badly when she recognizes her Mother's work in your actions."

Bruce had been so angry with himself that he threw the book in the trash as he left. The fact Green Arrow was still laughing his head off hadn't help ether. It was while he was brooding in his cave later that a revelation came to him, if Sheila used Willow as a case study than her books might actually grant insight into the girl herself.

With this thought he began to read Sheila's books again this time looking for clues into Willow's mind instead of child raising tips. It was as he began to read between the lines he became concerned. Willow was indeed a prodigy student, her computer skills were some of the best he had ever seen, but it appeared the drive to be the best was to gain attention from her parents.

After it was decided Willow would come to live with him, Bruce had received several artifacts of the Rosenberg's. Most went to storage but Bruce kept there personal computers to comb threw. He had unearthed several digital copies of home movies from Willow's early life that were truly heart warming. After reading Sheila's books and watching those movies again he realized that the older Willow got the less frequent those movies became. Researching the Rosenberg's personal calendars on there computer reveled just how much time Ira and Sheila spent away from home. In truth the Rosenbergs had neglected there daughter, and know he was doing no better. It wasn't until last night that he realized Sheila hadn't known Willow at all.

After everyone was back in the Batcave and taken care of, Bruce had grilled Giovanni for any information he knew. From his colleague Batman had learned that Sunnydale was actually a hotbed of demonic activity and that recently several major battles had taken place there, but he wasn't sure if Willow had been involved or not. Giovanni concluded that sense Willow was very powerful as well knowledgeable of magic than she had probably been practicing for several years, maybe even sense before the age of ten, and had there for most likely been involved in the resent Sunnydale battles. If Bruce had to guess he would say Willow had been studying magic sense six or seven, that was around the time Ira and Sheila began making so many out of state trips. Giovanni said he would take a much closer look into Sunnydale's resent troubles and tell him more later.

— Dining Hall —

Damian was once more seating with Willow at the large Dining Table. Alfred said dinner would be in ten minutes but his sister seemed impatient as she drummed her fingers on the table top. The youngest Wayne sat stockily with his arms crossed over his chest trying not to let Willow see his concerned glances. He was having a hard time believing she was completely ok.

Next to him was a nervous Dick Grayson. Like Damian he didn't believe for one second that his sister was fine but wasn't as adapt as his adopted brother in not showing emotions. He was trying to fined the words to ask the questions he wanted to without coming off as judgmental or disapproving. Last night Willow had saved Artemis but she still killed Andrew and regardless of what Giovanni said, Batman wasn't happy about it.

Alfred finally appeared with a large Shepherd's Pie. He placed it on the table and left to retrieve a second pie fallowed by a large bowl of green peas. He looked at the children and explained. "The pie on my right is beef and the one on my left is chicken." Everyone served themselves quietly as Alfred sat down beside Willow.

A few moments of awkward silence later and everyone heard the sound of the Scooby Doo theme song coming from Willow's pocket. The young Witch was relieved she automatically placed the device in her personal pocket dimension just before being attacked by the Hell Berserker yesterday, and remember to put it back in her pocket as she left the Batcave. She answered the text message as she asked Alfred. "Was anything done about the mess I made in the Ball Room?"

"Yes Ms. Willow, it was taken care of. A friend of ours disappeared the skeleton of that large monster and a private contract company was called about the damages. We've used them before so we know there quite good and discreet."

The redhead just nodded she heard him as she continued to text someone back and forth. By now Willow had eaten half the peas and half of the Chicken Pie. The boys were astonished she had eaten so much and couldn't believe it when she reached for a large portion of the Beef Pie.

Richard came out of his surprise and asked Willow. "Who's texting you?"

"A friend of mine in Sunnydale. I've warned them about Amy and Johnathan's power boost. I've also explained how and why I killed Andrew." Willow said absentmindedly reading her phone. "I don't want them thinking there the comic relief that they used to be, and then not taking them as a serious threat."

"You should always take your enemy seriously no matter how ridiculous they appear to be." Dick said automatically. Both Willow and Damian looked at him as he smiled sheepishly. "Well that's what Bruce always taught me anyway."

"Correct Dick, you always take a threat seriously even if it doesn't appear to truly be one." Bruce said walking into the Dining Hall. He took his seat at the head of the table and looked around at his three children and Alfred. Down in the cave he had decided brooding about his failures with Willow wouldn't solve anything so he had come up to try and make real progress in getting to know his daughter.

The small family fell into an uncomfortable silence. Damian looked at Willow uncertain. "You said that they weren't as powerful in Sunnydale. How powerful were they?"

Willow stared down at the table, her eyes out of focus as she thought about the best answer to give. "It's not easy to answer that question sense comparisons aren't really available. I suppose for you to understand them I need to explain some things."

"I knew all three of those kids sense Preschool. I remember Andrew playing the role of Plaque in the Kindergarten annual play about mouth hygiene. His costume was so big on him he kept tripping over his feet. Me and Amy were two of the teeth and Johnathan was the Tongue. Both boys were comic book geeks that played way to many video games." Willow voice cracked a little.

"Warren Mears was older than us, already a Junior last year. He had some really good robotics skills to the point he made a completely animatronic girl that fooled everyone for a while, she looked and acted extremely real. There was something wrong with his moral compass at birth and the only place he was headed for was trouble. He wanted to be the Big Bad of Sunnydale but robots would never impress Demons and in Sunnydale magic was king."

"I'm still not sure how they meet but Warren managed to convince Johnathan and Andrew, sense both of them had magic and he didn't, to team up with him to take over Sunnydale. I think Andrew and Johnathan thought about it more as a fun game but Warren was dead serious. He believed the only way to get respect from the other Villains of Sunnydale was to take down the only hero they were afraid of."

"You?" Richard interrupted.

"No." Willow continued. "Like I said I wasn't this powerful then. The honor of Superhero was given to my friend Buffy Summers. She is what Demons call a Slayer, basically a supernatural super soldier that is chosen by destiny to hunt the forces of darkness. All the Demons of Sunnydale knew what the Slayer was and ether feared or respected her, and Warren wanted that fear and respect for himself so concluded taking Buffy down was the only way to get it."

Alfred cleared his throat and asked. "I was under the impression that Warren Mears was stalking Buffy Summers? Why would he purposely want to harm her if he saw her as a love interest?"

"The police drew that conclusion because of the pictures and the love note that wasn't a love note, just a weirdly worded death threat. They just came to the easiest explanation possible with no real clue as to what was really going on. In a town with so many unexplainable deaths that happens quite a lot." Willow explained.

"Why didn't you and your friends take them seriously? They sounded like they were a credible threat even back then." Bruce questioned seriously.

Willow sighed deeply, angry with herself for not stopping the idiotic fools back then. "I don't know why honestly. I studied magic sense I was six but never knew anything about supernatural evils until I met Buffy on the first day of 9 Grade. That day she hung out with me and my two friends Alexander Harris and Jesse McNally. That night we were all going to met at the local night club called the Bronze but Buffy arrived late. Long story short this was the night we learned Vampires and Demons were real as well the night Jesse died." She didn't want to explain to her father how she left the Bronze with a guy she barely knew. A guy that turned out to be a Vampire.

"Jesse was taken in order to feed an ancient Vampire known as The Master. This monster tried to use an ancient power in Sunnydale to end the world sometime in 1937 but was stopped by an earthquake presumably sent by higher powers. The Master became trapped in a mystical barrier and would sleep for several years before being woken every so often by his children for a short while. He was woken up just pryer to Buffy coming to Sunnydale."

"The Master realized somehow Buffy knew Jesse so he turned him instead of just killing him. The fallowing night a group of Vampires lead by one of the Master's oldest children raided the Bronze in hopes of killing enough people to give the Master strength to free himself from his prison. Me and my friends stopped them, vanquishing the leader Luke, but in the fighting Zander was forced to vanquish Jesse."

"After that it was more Vampires, Demonic Spirits, immortal Witches, and various Demons. Buffy was the one that was destined to fight them but me and Zander weren't going to let her do it alone. With so many monsters calling Sunnydale home, if we didn't come close to being murdered twice a week then we considered it a slow week. We fought actual legendary monsters on a regular basis."

"After all those powerful enemies comes a group of high school nerds calling themselves the Trio. It was like starting out fighting Space Warlords and then being threatened by a Purse Snatcher. Warren was good at planning and combining his tech with Johnathan and Andrew's magic but there execution of said plan usually backfired. One reason why was because the younger boys didn't actually want to hurt anyone. They made an invisibility gun that they used to rob several banks with, stilling close to $100,000, until we confronted them about it in a back alley one night. Warren tried to kill us by maxing out the guns power to vanish us from existence but it malfunctioned and instead vanished there cloths. They ran back to there lair, located in Warren's basement, stark necked. We learned later that Johnathan made a failsafe in the gun's wiring just in case it was used at full power."

"I don't get it." Richard said. "From what you're saying Andrew and Johnathan were goofballs that wouldn't really hurt anyone but we know from police records they did. They helped murder Laura Burns and they killed there leader Warren. What happened to make them change?"

Willow looked down at the table sadly as her mind returned to the week leading up to the fight with The Beast. "The three idiots were nothing but annoyances to us but to the Demons they were more like comedian celebrities. There … fame actually aloud them to get a meeting with the Master. I'm not sure what he truly planned or what was discussed but in the end the ancient Vampire gave them each a cup of his blood."

"Ew." Robin made a disgusted face. "What did the blood do?"

Willow took a drink of water and continued. "Think of it like pure concentrated evil. The moment they drank it there innocents and humanity became completely twisted until only there darker nature was left, and Andrew and Johnathan got a magic boost. The problem was we didn't know it happened and just thought they were being a little more creepier than usual."

"It was the day I found the severed dog's head in my locker that they killed Laura. I remember screaming in shock when I opened my locker that morning and thinking about confronting the two creeps. We never saw them at school during the entire day so I never got a chance to yell at them."

"Me and my friends went to the Bronze that night and learned from other kids that the Trio had killed Laura and took her heart. It was in fact the removal of her heart that killed her and the police knew this because her little brother had watched the whole thing while hiding under his bed. Laura made him hide there when the three boys broke in so he'd be safe. She tried to call for help but they caught her, held her down, and cut out…"

Willow stopped mid sentence with tears of frustration in her eyes. The knuckles on both her hands were white from how hard she was clinching them. Bruce couldn't tell if Willow's anger was at the three boys for there horrible act or herself for not preventing it when the signs had somewhat been present to see. If his daughter was anything like him then it was probably both.

"They took Laura Burns' heart for a ritual of some kind." Batman stated. It wasn't a question because he had figured that out for himself.

Willow seemed to remember she was setting at the kitchen table with her family. Looking at her father she said. "Yes, a summoning ritual to call a Demon that could kill Buffy."

"The Demon they managed to summon was called The Beast, basically a large walking red rock with horns that couldn't be harmed by any known means. I actually learned from studying that The Beast once fought Hercules and came close to killing him."

"The thing was strong enough to challenge an Olympian and y'all fought it!" Robin exclaimed.

"No." Willow said quickly. She paused to think about her response and said. "He was very strong by Demon standards but not Wonder Woman strong. It was the fact that he couldn't be harmed nor contained that almost allowed him to kill Hercules. The Olympian tired eventually and The Beast gained the upper hand. If not for the Coven Of White, a powerful group of good witches, banishing him back to Hell than The Beast would have succeeded in killing Hercules."

"So how did you guys defeat it? Was this when you gained all your power." Robin asked expectantly.

Willow looked down at the table and sighed sadly again. "No, we were in the high school library, trying to figure out what the Trio wanted with Laura Burns' heart, when it attacked. Buffy ran forward and punched it in the jaw breaking her hand. We were so surprised that no one reacted fast enough to stop the creature from backhanding Buffy threw the Sky Light. Another friend of are's named Angel, a Vampire with a soul, attacked the Demon and told all of us to run."

"We were able to avoid the monster for a day but it was becoming more difficult by the minute. It always seemed to know were Buffy was and never tired or slowed down. Over the course of it hunting us we became aware that it was only after Buffy so I was able to slip away back to the library. There I researched what the Demon was and found out only by a continues summoning ritual, because of how The Beast was banished the time he almost killed Hercules, could he exist on the mortal plane."

"I was able to use a tracking spell to locate the ritual chamber down at the docks in an old warehouse. I was shocked when I walked in and discovered the Trio. We knew they had killed Laura but we never expected them to call forth such a powerful Demon. I was able to determine that Andrew and Johnathan were using there magic threw Warren. They were standing in a trance around the heart holding black candles." Willow paused to gather her thoughts and take another drink of water.

Damian studied his sister's body language closely. He noticed how she became more and more nervous as the story progressed. She seemed to be leading up to something she was ashamed of or scared of admitting. Judging how she kept shooting there father side glances it wasn't hard to figure out.

"It was you wasn't it. You're the one that cut off Warren Mears' head, not Johnathan and Andrew. It was the only way you knew to stop the ritual and send The Beast back to Hell." Damian stated.

Willow locked eyes with her brother across the table. He could see in her eyes that he was right. She looked down at the table again and started to play with a lose peace of string coming of the sleeve of her green sweater. No one said anything for a few minutes and no one looked at Bruce, they were afraid of his judgmental eyes.

"After it was over Johnathan and Andrew passed out from the sudden loss of contact with the ritual. I made an anonymous call to the police and they came and arrested both boys and carted Warren off to the Morgue. You guys know the rest from the police report." Willow finished.

Bruce was holding his head in his hands. He was trying to reason the fact he wasn't there and hadn't been in Willow's place. There was no telling what he would do if in the same position, at his daughter's age, or with her limited experience. On the other hand Batman was angry at Willow for her pore judgement and mistakes. Without looking at Willow he asked the question he was dreading the answer to. "What about Amy Maddison?"

Willow sat with her chin laying on her hands deep in thought. "I encountered Amy trapped in her mother's body after the Scoobies formed."

Everyone gave her confused looks so she clarified with a small smile. "Me and my friends called are selves the Scoobies. We thought it was funny at the time and the name stuck so much Demons started calling us Scoobies."

"Amy's mom, Cathrine Madison, switched bodies with Amy so she could relieve her youth and join the cheerleading squad. I'm not kidding, she used Dark Magic to switch bodies with her daughter so she could be a cheerleader again. In her own youth she had been an All State Cheerleading Champion or something, she had a trophy."

"Anyway, Amy's body wasn't as flexible as Cathrine's original body so she wasn't doing so well in the cheerleading department. She began to use magic to take out her competition. That was how the Scoobies figured out what was going on. We were able to switch mother and daughter back as well undo all of Cathrine's curses but it exhausted us greatly. We had conducted the reverse ritual in the high school Science Lab and afterwards I was the only one semiconscious."

"Cathrine Madison managed to cut her way threw the door with a fire axe. I had to protect my friends so I decided to hit her with a Lightning Bolt Charm that was no more powerful than a taser. I didn't know she had a congenital heart defect which caused her to die instantly from my attack. Amy has blamed me for her mom's death ever sense regardless of the fact her mom would have ended up killing her as well."

As the table once more began to lapse into silence again, Alfred cleared his throat and asked quietly. "How did you become so powerful Willow?"

Willow pressed on quickly before she lost her nerve. "The Master managed to get free and tried to destroy the world by freeing several ancient Demons from Hell. Me and my friends managed to stop him but, during the struggle Dark Magic caused several Demons around Sunnydale to go into a feeding frenzy. My parents, the Rosenbergs, appeared to be victims of a Demon mauling."

"After my friend Jesse was murdered I began to make plans to revive Scoobies should they fall in battle." At this statement ever person at the table stared at Willow in complete shock except Bruce who was silent and still. "If someone dies by unnatural means, magic or demonic, then it's possible to bring them back to life. This cosmic rule was allowed because of the possibility that an innocent person could find themselves dammed for all eternity if killed by certain Demons or Dark Magic rituals. You could bring them back to life which would negate there unfair damnation. The problem was my parents weren't killed by Demons."

"Amy killed them by first paralyzing them with magic then stabbing them to death with a Butcher's Knife. A Demon happened upon the bodies and ate them afterwards. When I preformed the Revival Ritual, The Favor Of Osiris, I didn't know this."

Willow took a shaky breath. "I knew what I was doing was wrong. I invoked the oldest of Dark Magics to bring my mom and dad back because at that point and time I didn't care about anything but getting them back. The problem with Dark Magic is that it can take you over and repress your soul and pure nature when it gets the chance. I didn't get my parents back but I gained the knowledge of how they really died. I learned Amy was responsible."

Willow stopped talking as she was to ashamed to go on. Alfred sensed her hesitation but knew she needed to get this off her shoulders. "I'm guessing you went after Amy." He pushed.

"Yes." Willow said with tears in her eyes. "She managed to get help from a powerful Dark Magic user named Rack. He agreed to hide her so I couldn't find her. He really did it because he knew that my tracking magic would lead me to him when I tried to locate Amy. He wanted to steal all my power for himself but he underestimated just how powerful I'd had become. Pryor to the Osiris Ritual I wouldn't have lasted a minute against Rack, but at that point in time he couldn't even come close to me. I managed to steal all of his magic instead which killed him instantly."

"I found Amy hiding in the woods. She actually shot me with a shotgun and that's how I learned I was immortal. Osiris is the ageless spirit that controls the doors of life and death. Sense I had managed to invoke his power I can never be made to cross those doors by any common means. There are ways to kill me but apparently Amy is unaware of them or she would have tried one last night, if anything she appears to be guessing and hoping she lucks into a way to kill me."

"In the woods me and Amy began to … threaten one another, argue, talk menacingly… how ever you want to say it, but a lot of what she had to say about me was true and it was enough for me to realize that the Rosenbergs would be ashamed of the person I had become, which snapping me out of the Dark Magic's grip. I bound Amy's magic and my friends came and found us."

"Where were they the whole time all of this was going on?" Bruce asked angrily.

Willow once more started playing with the lose string as she said ashamed. "I locked them in the library with a barrier spell so they couldn't stop me from using the Osiris Ritual, and that's why I'm so powerful know."

Everyone at the table was silent. Bruce was struggling with the Batman side of his mind that wanted to yell at Willow. He was reasoning with himself that if he had Willow's knowledge and power when he was eight, then he would have tried to bring his own parents back. Damian was trying to think of something to say to make Willow feel better but never had any real life lessons to fall back on. Alfred was worried Bruce would over react and start yelling and Richard was wondering how Willow could have killed more people than her assassin raised and trained brother.

"Did you kill anyone else?" Robin asked before he could stop himself. The question had just slipped out and he regretted it the the moment it did.

Willow looked away from Dick and sighed. "The first person I killed was Dr. Weirick at the Sunnydale Zoo. He had acquired several Hyenas that were possessed by a form of primal demonic spirit that absorbed there essence and was making them unnaturally aggressive. He wanted to take the Demon out of them and put it in himself to gain the demonic primal powers of the Hyenas."

"His plane hit a snag, a class field trip. During the trip Zander and four other kids accidentally got the powers. We knew something was wrong when all five victims ate a live pig raw. Zander later attacked Buffy, .. he tried to do something that was very not Zander like .., and Buffy knocked him out with a desk. Unfortunately, because we were distracted in getting Zander secure so he wouldn't hurt anyone, we weren't able to stop the other four kids from attacking and eating Principal Flutie."

"They ate your Principal?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

Willow just nodded and continued. "The official report was wild dogs broke into the Principal's Office and attacked Flutie. We were able to set up a containment circle at the zoo and lead all five possessed kids there. I was planning to seal the Demon Spirit into Zander because without it's connection to the other four, Zander's natural born goodness, … that's the best way to put it …, would allow him to control the Demon."

"During the ritual Dr. Weirick tried to stop me so he could claim the power. I couldn't stop what I was doing so I threw him across the room with telekinesis. He landed wrong and broke his neck. I was able to contain the Demon into Zander saving the day." Willow finished her story with fake joy and tears.

Bruce was in deep thought, his chin resting on to of his folded hands. There was a lot he would like to tell his daughter. He wanted to point out her many mistakes and flaws. He also wanted to hold her and tell her it would be ok.

Instead all he did was ask pressing questions. "You said you bound Amy Maddison's powers, how did she unbind them and can you lock them away again?"

Willow cleared her throat while wiping her eyes and looked at Bruce. "She used her father's life blood to wash away my bindings. As for if I can bind her magic again, no. She wasn't that powerful in Sunnydale when I did it the first time. Second thing is her new magical ability, The Rage Of Envy, comes directly from Hell, more specifically the Circle Of Torment Anger, and I cant bind that."

"So her power is limitless?" Robin asked confused.

"No, she can use her magic to pull power out of the Pit and control it but her magic isn't limitless. When she runs out of power she can't pull any more magic from the Pit. She is still human and tires just like we do. That's what happened to me when I passed out. My regeneration and immortality are absolute as long as I have the magic to full them. I can call on magic from nature to replenish my own but I couldn't do it fast enough as I burned and regenerated over and over again. Plus there is a problem of absorbing to much negative energy if I pull from nature to quickly. I could loss myself to Dark Magic again." Willow explained.

"I'm guessing Johnathan Levinson's Ice Magic comes from the Pit as well." Damian stated. "Batgirl said he was angry that Superboy had a soul, do you know why? Also there was a confusing incident were me and Batgirl heard father give an order over comms that he says he never gave. Also nether father or Dick heard anything over there comms."

"Not sure about Superboy but I'll look into it." Willow said taking a thinking pose similar to her father. She flicked her hand threw the air and a skeleton appeared at the far end of the table. It was drinking a strong smelling rum and singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

"Can all of you see the skeleton?" Willow asked.

"See, hear, and smell it." Richard laughed. "What's that supposed to be?"

Willow looked down the table emotionlessly and explained. "This is a lesson on Mental Magic. What you see at the end of the table is an illusion. There is nothing there for the cameras in this room to record or hear. It just smoke and mirrors but with real magic."

Willow sat quietly with a smile on her face wondering who would ask the obvious question. She saw it click in Richard's eyes as he asked. "If it's just an illusion than how can we hear and smell it?"

"That's Mental Magic. I've cast a simple spell against your brains to fill in the blanks so to speak. Your ears' aren't hearing anything even though your brain thinks they are and the same goes for your nose." Willow explained to Richard.

She turned to Damian and said. "Amy must have cast Mental Magic against you and Barbara so you would think you hear the order from Dad over comms."

"So you and Amy Maddison can control what we hear and smell?" Bruce clarified.

"We can also control what you see as well. If I wanted Dad, I could make it were you were the only one to see, hear, and smell the skeleton and no one else in the room would be any wiser. I could also make it were none of you could see me, which would make me invisible." Willow happily explained.

Bruce decided to contact Giovanni for advice on combating this form of magic. He trusted Willow but she wasn't the only one with this ability.

"What are your plans for Gotham Willow?" Bruce asked strictly.

Willow was staring down at the table again and gave no reaction to the question. "I plan to continue hunting Demons and protecting people from the forces of darkness. I've been trying to familiarize myself with Gotham's demonic underground for the last few weeks as well find the three morons. I'm wondering if I should expanded my search area though, there were no signs of greater Dark Magic being used lately in Gotham and there power boosts would have been noticed."

"What do you plan to do when you find them?" Robin asked.

Willow was stone faced as she explained to everyone. "To gain there powers they had to each sacrifice a family of five, two parents and three children. Those souls, as well the souls of victims after the fact, are trapped inside a personal Hell within Amy and Johnathan. The only way to free those innocent souls is to decapitate Johnathan and Amy. So when I find them, … I'm going to kill them."

Willow studied Bruce closely waiting for a response. He gave away nothing into what he was thinking about her statement. Frustrated with her father's distance, Willow stormed out of the Dining Hall. Dick and Damian looked at one another and then together rose and fallowed after there sister.

Alfred stood and began clearing the table. "Master Bruce, I know you are disappointed in Willow. She made several pore choices by her own admission. However she never had the luxury of time to prepare herself years in advance to fight monsters nor a mentor to teach her what to do as a Witch. What that girl needs is a father's forgiveness, not the harsh judgment of Batman." Alfred said harshly then carried the dishes to the kitchen.

Bruce sat at the table for a few more minutes before making his way to the Batcave. He had work to do and he still needed to process everything Willow had told him. He fully agreed with Alfred but right now wasn't the time to comfort his daughter, he would probably end up yelling at her which wasn't what she needed.

— Garden—

Damian and Dick found Willow crying silently under the backyard Patio. This was something Martha Wayne had installed to entertain guests with afternoon tea. It was a stone foundation with a small wooden table and wicker chairs surrounded by the garden's rose bushes. Both boys sat on the opposite side across Willow not really knowing what to say.

Damian wasn't sure what was making Willow sad. He grew up being trained by his assassin Mother and Grandfather which didn't give him much insight into a girl's emotions. He wondered if it was there father's cold demeanor. He had experience with breaking Batman's number one rule of never killing and the man had yet to trust or forgive him.

"I lied to you about my Mother, Willow." Damian decided seating in silence wasn't doing anything. "Both my Mother and Grandfather are assassins. My Grandfather is Ra's al Ghul, head of the League Of Assassins with my Mother serving as his right hand. Ever sense the day I was born my Mother has been grooming me to take over for my Grandfather."

"When I was eight years old my Mother woke me in the middle of the night. I remember she was more emotionless than usual as she told me to fallow her. We made are way to my Grandfather's ceremonial hall were his throne was. Kneeling at the base of the chair, in which my Grandfather sat, was a beaten and bloody man that Mother informed me had stolen from the League. She then handed me a dagger and ordered me to cut his throat."

Dick looked at Damian in shock while Willow gave no reaction. She continued to sit and cry silently as her brother continued his story.

"After I had killed the man my Grandfather told me that I had made him proud. I had shown I was willing to do what was needed for the League Of Assassins. Not long ago an unknown person tried to kill me and my Mother so its was decided I would come and stay with Father while they hunted the person down."

"When I first came here I had no idea what to do. I had never been familiarized with society or how to act, what was acceptable and what wasn't. Except for computers and my studies I had no other education. I had always heard how Batman was such a great warrior and I was hoping to study under him. At the time he was preoccupied with a case involving a criminal called Spook."

"During the investigation I was told to stay at home or in the cave. It didn't really dawn on me that Father didn't want distractions while he was looking for Spook so I thought it was something I did. One night Father and Dick went out to investigate leads and I thought I would gain Batman's approval by finding Spook for him. I dressed in my assassin's gear and headed out on my own."

"Spook was trying to kill the Mayor. There was an alert over the GCPD radios and I was able to over here it from an open window of a parked police car. I was only a block away, much closer than Father, so I was able to get there first. The fight wasn't hard for me and in the end I defeated Spook, and saved the Mayor, by taking his head. I then took it back to the Batcave and waited for Father in hopes of making him proud."

"You can imagine how that went. Father was furious and disgusted by what I had done. It took some time before he would let me join him on missions as Night Owl but he still doesn't trust me fully."

Dick was dumbfounded by Damian's explanation on why he had killed Spook. He had actually wondered if his adopted brother was a Sociopath after the incident. Bruce had been beside himself with anger at both himself and Damian for a long time afterwards. It was Alfred's insistence that had eventually lead to Damian being Night Owl.

Willow sniffed and straightened up in her seat and said in a bitter tone. "Spook's death wasn't entirely your fault Damian. Dad should have taken the time to explain things to you better. He shouldn't have taken things for granted. I'm guessing he knows about your mom and grandpa so he had an idea about how you were raised."

Dick grew angry at Willow and shouted. "Hey, you got no right in saying something like that. Bruce has been a good father to me for years, longer than the two of you. When I came here I had just lost my parents just like you. Bruce helped me get out over my depression and anger. He took me under his wing and made me part of his mission."

Willow gave a hallow laugh at Dick's response. "Who did you really know better at first, Batman or Bruce Wayne? Did father keep you at a distance why he worked then bring you close when you became Robin?"

Willow observed Richard closely, his face told her she was right. "When you came here Dick, you needed someone to help you and understand the pain you were in. Batman was perfect for that. He gave you a light to find your way out of the darkness because he had once been there as well. When you came here you needed Batman to guide you and got exactly that."

Willow sighed sadly. "Damian was different than you Dick. He needed a father and only got a distant mentor. Bruce Wayne is a good man but Batman is the dominant truth he lives and Batman isn't a father, only a mentor to teach someone how to fight and survive. Dad wasn't trying to be mean he just didn't know how to be Bruce Wayne the father, only Bruce Wayne the billionaire. Sense Batman was preoccupied Bruce Wayne's need to get to know his son was placed on the back burner."

Both boys contemplated everything there sister said to them. Dick had a hard time arguing his case when he understood somewhat of the things Willow was saying. She was correct in that Bruce kept him at arm's length until he became Robin, kind of anyway.

Damian studied Willow's bitter face and asked. "You've said what I needed and what Grayson needed, what do you need?"

Willow gave another hollow laugh. "I could really use a hug."

Both boys stood up and walked around the table to hug the sad girl in a group hug. The redhead began to openly cry again on there shoulders. Richard and Damian were once again at a loss for what to say so they just held her tight why she broke down.

Unbeknownst to the three kids Bruce was watching them over the security feed on the Batcomputer. He was angry and frustrated with himself for his lack of parenting skills. Two of his kids were in there own way hurting and he didn't know how to help. One thing was apparent though, Willow had read and understood the Rosenberg's books.


	7. Trouble-In-Happy-Harbor

Night Owl stood towards the back of the Happy Harbor Cave watching the various team members interact with one another. They had been called together last minute by Red Arrow to discuss a mission involving protecting a Scientist named Serling Roquette from the League Of Shadow. She had apparently been forced to finish a nanotech weapon for the criminal organization to still data. It was a weapon the Shadows were willing to kill for in order to protect. Roquette had a way to shut it down but it would take time and lead assassins straight to her.

Damian grumbled to himself agitatedly. The truth was he hated being here with the Junior Justice League. For the last several weeks Bruce had more or less demanded that he try and socialize with this group of peers saying it would help him better to adjust to normal life. Batman was working more with Batgirl sense out of everyone of the Bat family she needed the most help. She was getting better at stealth and combat but Bruce was still uncertain about letting her go on missions without him just yet.

Night Owl groined agitatedly as he watched Superboy and Miss Martian flirt with one another, oblivious to each other's feeling. Why the clone didn't just ask the girl out was something Damian didn't understand. There constant interactions were giving him a migraine. Night Owl felt a presence behind him just as Red Arrow and Green Arrow started having a slightly heated discussion about working together again.

He turned and watched his older sister walk out of a rift in midair. She was dressed in costume which consisted of an all black outfit in similar design to Artemis'. Willow's insignia on her chest was a long winged purple bat, with the tips of the wings reaching her shoulders, and her mask only covered her face around the eyes. She did wear a headband with long bat ears for appearance sake as well a black cape that hung to her ankles and could cover her whole body in similar to Batman. Her hair was dark purple and her skin was paper white with black lipstick all curtesy of a powerful glamour enchanted to the headband. She had chosen the name Vespertilio, which was why the bat on her chest resembled a large V, but everyone called her Vesper.

As she walked up beside Damian, the boy remembered back on some of the missions they had been on ever sense the Trio fight. Batman had taken her on patrol a few times which could be a little awkward and complicated. The issue came down to the fact what could hurt them was no threat to Willow and when guns were going of Batman tended to tackle people out of the way. The first few times this happened Willow laughed it off but it started to annoy her after pointless rescue number five. The same happened when a thug had fired a RPG at them. Everyone took cover and Willow teleported the grenade away threw a rift in mid flight. It had taken a second for everyone to realize what happened and by the time they did, Willow had the guy on the ground unconscious.

On one of the more troubling missions they had been on Batgirl had almost been killed by a vampire. They had helped Willow raid a crack house in Crime Alley that was actually a Vampire Den. The operation was going smoothly, Willow had handed out basic Demon Hunting Kits before hand and Damian himself was making excellent use of a katana, when they came upon a room with a young girl trapped inside. Batgirl had quickly ran to comfort the frightened girl, picked her up and hugged the child close. Damian had been studying the small blonde closely and realized that not only wasn't she hyperventilating, she wasn't breathing at all. Making his decision quickly Night Owl had struck out with his sword and removed the child's head. She had crumbled to ash still held in the shocked arms of Batgirl. Later, as they reviewed the camera footage from Damian's mask back at the cave, they realized the Vampire has been only moments away from ripping out Barbara's throat. After Willow made the suggestion every member of the Bat Family had heat vision in there masks.

Damian watched his sister as she observed the tense one sided argument between Red Arrow and Green Arrow. Damian could kind of understand Red's view point but he was acting very immature in his protests. "What brings you to Happy Harbor Vesper?"

"Nothing really, just bored. What's going on here?" Willow asked while looking at all the various hologram projected computer screens hanging in mid air. Her eyes zeroed in on the display of the Fog, Dr. Roquette's weapon, and there was no doubt in Damian's mind she understood everything she was reading. Though Night Owl had a vast knowledge of computers he didn't really have the same level of passion for them as his sister and brother. He could easily fallow there conversations about computers and robotics that they would frequently have, but never really volunteered to join in.

Damian quickly gave Willow the run down about Roquette and the Shadows. Both teens walked up to the group quietly. Superboy, Batman, and Robin noticed her first than everyone else gradual did to. Artemis smiled and waved, both girls had hung out quite a bit in costume over the last few weeks. Red Arrow tensed a little at the sight of the new comer as he hadn't formally met Vespertilio yet. Green Arrow decided to make the introductions.

"Red Arrow meet Vespertilio, Batman's new protégé. Vespertilio meet Red Arrow, formally Speedy, my former partner in crime fighting."

"Nice to meet you." Red Arrow said quickly. He turned back to Green Arrow and Batman. "I'll be leaving know. Good luck." He left but not before correcting the computer about his name change.

Willow turned to look at her Dad and asked. "Where's Batgirl and Zatanna?"

"They each had family issues they couldn't get out of." Bruce informed her. He then turned to the team and asked. "Do each of you understand your assignment?"

After receiving nods of understanding the adults left threw the Zeta Tubes as each had pryer investigations they had to get back to. Aqualad turned to Willow and asked. "Can you stay and help with the assignment or are you needed elsewhere."

"As far as I'm aware there is nothing pressing that needs my attention. Where do you want me?" Vespertilio said in an upbeat tone. After discussing what was needed the group headed out to meet Dr. Roquette at the high school.

The Happy Harbor High School reminded Willow of Sunnydale in a way. It was not as large or grand but the layout was some what similar for a small town. They walked to the computer classroom and found a nervous looking shoulder length blonde haired woman, with glasses, staring at a computer nervously. The moment the woman realized she wasn't alone anymore, she became scared and asked quickly. "Where's Red Arrow?"

"Red Arrow had other matters to attend to Dr. Roquette. He has asked me and my team to protect you from the Shadows. Do you have a way to neutralize the weapon yet?" Aqualad said patiently.

"What the Justice League wasn't available? Yes I have a way to neutralize it but it will take time. Plus the Fog is not a weapon it's science." Roquette said grumpily.

"You created a swarm of microscopic robots that will eat threw anything and anyone that gets in there path on their way to a computer. They then steal all the data and destroy the original files along with the computers and building they're stored in. A weapon by any other name is still a weapon." Willow said jovially.

Dr. Sterling glared at the girl she didn't know and huffed. What did this costume wearing purple haired freak know about computer science and robotics anyway. She then noticed Robin cringe and back up a step.

'I know much more than you realize Doctor.' Vesper replied over the mental link Miss Martian had established. Willow teleported to the roof to take position.

"Who is that girl? I've never seen her on media before." Roquette asked Aqualad a little while later. The Atlantean was the only one left in the room with the Doctor because everyone else had gone to take defensive positions.

"We call her Vespertilio. She's one of Batman's newest protégés. Unlike other members of the Gotham crime fighters though she doesn't rely solely on combative skill and gadgetry. Her main ability is considered magical. She has a number of abilities as well immorality."

Roquette was startled for a second before replying. "So she can't die at all?"

"To my knowledge she is immortal. I haven't seen her take much damage before but I've heard from others about her regenerative abilities. There was a time she was burnt to a skeleton and regenerated her entire body. Vespertilio is not a regular member of are team but that doesn't stop her from working with us on certain occasions, or when she's bored." Aqualad finished. He then looked down at the blonde and asked. "How is your virus coming Dr. Roquette?"

"I still need a bit more time but the problem will be finding the Fog. I have a way to track it but that means going online. If I do that then you might as well hang a neon sign over this building with the worlds 'Assassins Welcome'. Sterling said fearfully.

Kaldur came around the computer table and placed a comforting hand on Sterling's shoulder. "I swear me and my team will protect you but please, we need to find the Fog." Still afraid, the robotics scientist began her tracking program.

A short time later Willow was setting cross legged in mid on top of the roof meditating. She was casting her awareness over the school when Damian interrupted her. Night Owl cleared his throat and asked. "Are you ok Vesper?"

Landing, Willow turned to Damian and said. "If you're worried that Dr. Roquette angered me, I'm fine. I don't like her judging me for my appearance. I chose this look to honor the dead of the G.C.P.D. Massacre and insulting me for it is the same as insulting those poor kids who died that day."

Damian stood silently observing his sister. He knew the massacre was still a painful subject for Willow. It didn't help that the corrupt cop Dario Galaz's confession was thrown out because of questionable integrity based on the invisible assailant. Galaz himself was missing and presumed dead. Bruce had looked into his disappearance but so far nothing had turned up.

'Miss Martian, reconfigure the Bioship for manual flight. Dr. Roquette has located the Fog in Philadelphia and I want Superboy, Robin, and Night Owl to head out after it.' Aqualad cut in over the mental link.

"Better go before they leave without you." Willow said returning to her meditation. Damian quickly headed for the Bioship and left to carry out his mission with his adopted brother and Kryptonian teammate. Willow watched as the Bioship left silently wishing her brothers good luck and hoping they stayed safe.

About one hour later Kid Flash was guarding the hallway just outside the computer room. He was sulking because once again Red Arrow had not joined the team and secretly blamed both Green Arrow and Artemis. The female archer had proven to be difficult to work with and saving Wally's life the other day from A.M.A.Z.O had given her something to gloat about, not that she had but Wally was sure it was coming. If Kid Flash was given a choice between Red Arrow or Artemis than he knew who he would choose.

Wally thought he saw a shadow on the ground move on his left and chose to investigate. Speeding down the hall quickly he arrived at the corner to see the Pool Room door closing. Running threw he tripped over several metal marbles that had been placed on the ground. Before he could get back up a girl in a cat mask and green kimono kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She pushed him in the pool as she left.

Back in the computer room Agualad was standing watch over Sterling. He sensed danger and quickly jumped in front of the scientist, intercepting a poisonous shuriken meant for the blonde woman. 'Everyone, me and Roquette are under attack.' Kaldur thought to his team.

Cheshire, Aqualad mentally identified you himself, quickly threw more shuriken which Kaldur intercepted with ease. After removing them from his body he commented. "We Atlanteans have dense skin."

"And my shuriken are quiet poisonous." Cheshire mocked back just as she sensed a warm draft from behind her. The assassin was no novice, she had been given intel on the heroes present before making her move and had counters for the empowered ones. Vespertilio was a relatively new Mask but not an unheard of one. Several of her abilities were known to the Shadows and consultants had given theories about how to neutralize her.

Faster than some people could blink, Cheshire turned and stabbed a dagger threw Vesper's heart. The purple haired girl allowed the hit hoping to use her immortality to capitalize on the act and grab the assassin. What Willow wasn't prepared for was the immense pain that fallowed the stab. Faster than the Witch could recover, Cheshire pulled a collapsable sword from behind her back and removed Vesper's head. She then spun quickly and threw her sai at Roquette but Agualad managed to deflect it, though barely.

"Poison slowing you down?" She mocked the dark skinned Atlantean.

"Jellyfish toxin, I am largely immune." Aqualad said unconcerned.

Cheshire spun quickly and deflected three arrows that Artemis fired after charging into the room. The archer paused seeing Vesper's decapitated head and body wondering why she hadn't got back up yet. She notched another arrow and took aim at the assassin.

"Well this is getting interesting." Cheshire mocked. Miss Martian and Kid Flash came charging in threw a second door behind Aqualad and took position in front on Roquette. Cheshire began to reach into a pouch on her belt saying. "Perhaps a little to interesting."

Wally attempted to grab the black haired girl as she smashed a small glass ball on the floor creating a smoke screen. The speedster ran straight threw the smoke and wound up hugging Artemis. Both teens broke apart quickly in surprise.

Serling looked around scared. "What's wrong with you people? Your letting her get away!"

"We have more pressing concerns at the moment Doctor." Agualad said relaxing his stance. He began to look for signs of injury on his team.

"Ya, like how did that Shadow get in?" Wally demanded harshly while looking at Artemis accusingly.

"Oh what, this was my fault!" The archer asked angrily.

"You were outside on guard duty!" Wally exclaimed.

"That's not really fair Kid. I was outside to and so was Willow." M'gann defended the blonde.

"Ya but I can't be mad at you." Wally said. 'You gave me mouth to mouth.' He then thought to M'gann.

'We heard that!' Everyone replied back sharply. Wally groined angrily and walked to a desk and sat down.

"What I meant by more pressing concerns is the fact Vespertilio has yet to recover." Aqualad explained while looking down at his fallen teammate concerned.

The team and scientist looked down at the ground realizing Aqualad was right. Willow's body laid unmoving on the ground with a large pool of blood forming at the shoulders where her head used to be. As everyone began to look at each other nervously Dr. Roquette exclaimed. "I thought you said she was immortal!"

"You don't think she's really dead right?" Artemis asked scared. "I mean we were told she could regenerate even from fatal wounds! Aaaah!"

Artemis screamed because at that moment Vespertilio sat up quickly. The body then reached over and grabbed the head of the ground and stood up slowly. Everyone in the room watched warily as the headless body picked itself up of the ground. Being told your friend could survive being decapitated and seeing for yourselves was a completely deferent experience. Vesper pulled the knife out of her chest and then placed her head back on. She rolled her head around for a second, popping her neck and making sure everything was in the correct place. "That stung a little."

Willow's voice seemed to snap everyone out of there morbid fascination. The Witch studied the knife for a second before passing it to Aqualad. The Atlantean looked it over before stating in surprise. "Iron!"

"One of the few things that can ward of my magic and or disrupt it is pure iron." Willow explained. "It can't kill me but if will definitely slow me down. That assassin planned for me and knew what could be used to fight me. How?"

"The League Of Shadows have been around for Centuries. There leader, Ra's al Ghul, has actually ran it for five hundred years or more." Artemis said assumingely. "It's possible he has fought or worked with someone like you before. Also the internet does have a Gotham's Knights page that posts information about Batman and his sidekicks, you are on there. Ra's could have read enough about your abilities to make a guess."

Willow nodded her head in expectance to what Artemis explained still in thought. She acknowledged that she was by no means the first person to successfully channel and harness the power of Osiris, even if the number of people could possibly be counted on two hands. Ra's al Ghul was definitely someone who could have knowledge about her abilities and vulnerabilities but it still made her uneasy. The dark haired assassin was prepared with an iron dagger and Willow didn't fully understand how the cat mask wearing woman had known she was present. Not unless someone told her anyways.

That thought chilled Willow to the bone. She looked around the room studying the various heroes present. She didn't really know any of them personally except for Artemis, they had hungout but the archer was unaware she was Vespertilio, however the redhead couldn't imagine anyone of them being a double agent. She decided to investigate this possible Mole theory later and just focus on protecting Dr. Roquette.

Aqualad had stepped away for a second to contact Robin. He returned with grim news. "Robin confirmed that Star Labs was just decimated by the Fog. All information was taken and the building was completely destroyed."

"Casualties?" Kid Flash asked solemnly.

"Emergency Response is still shifting threw the rubble, at this time it is unknown how many workers were present." Aqualad answered.

Everyone had somber looks on there faces when Kid Flash stated. "We should move, this place is no longer secure. More than likely Cheshire will be back with friends."

"Cheshire? You've met her before?" Willow inquired.

"No, but she's been suspected in crimes all over the world so there's a file on her in the Justice League data base. Her identity is still unknown." Wally explained.

"Are main objective is protecting Dr. Roquette so she can stop the Fog. Vespertilio, can you teleport us to another town?" Aqualad asked.

"Hold on! You can teleport? Why don't I find the Fog and then you go straight to it. If you shut down the Shadow's agent than I don't need the computer virus!" Sterling asked shocked.

Everyone stared curiously at Willow waiting for her explanation. It hadn't dawned on any of them to ask this. Willow just shrugged and explained. "It doesn't work that way. I need something other than a place's name to lock in on. Even if you tell me it's in Anchorage Alaska I've never been there so I can't just teleport there. Granted I had never been to the Batcave the first time I teleported in there but I knew the general location in relation to myself, and I was close. On the plus side if Robin, Night Owl, and Superboy get into trouble and need back up I can take us straight to them."

"What about getting us to another town?" Artemis asked.

"I can take us to Gotham but in all honesty the Shadows probably have a recruitment office there. I could take us to another town that I grew up in," Willow explained vaguely as not everyone present knew her secret identity. "but that particular town has it's own brand of unique dangers that could prove to be worse than the Shadows"

"Than we just stay here in Happy Harbor." Wally said quickly. He was trying to help Willow our as he did know her secret identity. If the others started questioning what could be worse than the Shadows Vespertilio might explain more about Sunnydale giving herself away.

"Very well but we still need a good plan to protect Dr. Roquette." Aqualad said deep in thought.

"I do have one suggestion." Vesper said with a mischievous smile. "I owe Cheshire for cutting off my head after all."

…. Later that night, secluded location in Happy Harbor….

Cheshire looked across the street at the building her target had been squirreled away in. Below hidden in the shadows were her allies Hook, a white haired man dressed in a black overcoat with a large mechanical hook were his right hand used to be, and Black Spider, a man dressed in an all black bodysuit with a red spider on his mask. She observed Aqualad keeping watch from the street and Miss Martian keeping watch from the sky. The alien was in camouflage but Cheshire had been taught what to look for by Sportsmaster. She waited for the girl to drift off to the other end of the building before signaling Hook and Spider to take down Aqualad. Faster than the Atlantean could react Spider wrapped him in webbing and Hook clobbered him from the air with his metal prosthetic.

Cheshire looked down at her unconscious enemy and said. "We only have a few minutes before the Martian realizes this ones out of commission. The only ones left are Kid Flash and Artemis, lets get this done quickly before the odds become more even."

Inside a small office area, setting in a cubicle surrounded by other cubicles, was Sterling Roquette. The short blonde haired woman was steadily typing away at the keyboard while Artemis and Kid Flash walked the hallways between the cubicles. Cheshire managed to silently creep in threw the ceiling while her team snuck in threw the doors. Both Hook and Spider waited for her signal to attack the heroes. The lead assassin gave the signal and both men engaged the teenagers.

Black Spider attempted a flying drop kick to the back of Kid Flash's head but the boy noticed just in time and dodged. Spider continued to press the advantage the surprise attack had given him and not let the young hero get a chance to counterattack. Artemis was forced to parry Hook's hook with her bow as he tried to smash her over the head with it. He continued to press down with all his strength to keep the archer occupied. Dr. Roquette stood to see what was happening when a sword suddenly sprouted from the middle of her chest.

…. Philadelphia ….

Fallowing Roquette's new coordinates Robin and his team had managed to track the Fog to a Wayne Tech Facility. All three boys were looking down at the office building from the back hatch of the Bioship. Seeing that Wayne Tech was the target Dick became worried. "If they gain the information from here than in theory the Shadow's could hack….."

"What?" Superboy inquired at Robin's pause. Damian said nothing as he had drawn the same conclusions, this could jeopardize the Batcave as well the Justice League Watch Tower.

"Never mind." Robin said quickly. "The problem is Wayne Tech runs a 24 hour work force. Well never be able to evacuate the personnel in time."

Damian turned to his adopted brother. "We need Roquette's virus now."

Superboy looked back down at the building and noticed a white van in the parking lot open it's side door. Looking in threw the door Connor noticed a man in a red and black suit, and an oddly designed helmet, operating a metallic cylinder device that matched the Fog's picture from the cave briefing. Guessing correctly that he found the Shadows' operative, Professor Ojo, he jumped down hollering. "We may not need it!"

Professor Ojo heard Superboy's shout and looked up. He then reached down to his belt, were the battery pack and controller for his helmet was placed, and charged his laser eye. The single red lens in his face plate glowed red before unleashing a powerful energy ray that sent Connor flying across the parking lot. Ojo turned back to the Fog and activated the weapon. Damian and Dick watched horrified as the microscopic death cloud of robotic thieves flew toward the targeted building. Acting quickly Robin used a zip line to swing after the Fog while shouting back to Night Owl. "Help Superboy!"

Night Owl looked over at the idiot just now picking himself up from the ground. Ojo fired a second time sending him even further away. Once again the moron put to much faith in his invulnerability and leaped in without a plan. Damian took aim an threw a birdarang at Ojo's control belt, only for his weapon to be derailed mid flight by another boomerang. Looking to were the boomerang returned to, Damian noticed a light brown haired girl dressed in a long sleeve black kimono wearing a solid metal mask with no distinguishing features. Though the boy never saw her dressed in this particular outfit he still recognized Samantha Tame.

Samantha was one of his mother's special recruits from the League Of Shadows. The girl was two years older than him and one of his first friends. Her hair was in a bun at the moment but she usually let it hang all the way to her feet. She was deadly with her boomerang and whip and had never lost a fight to Damian's knowledge. Perhaps the most amazing thing about Samantha was the fact she was blind. Her own father stabbed her eyes out when she was younger so that Samantha couldn't run away like her mom had. How the girl came to be in the League was unknown, except buy a few people, but the one thing Damian did know was Samantha had murdered her father in a trial initiation for the Shadows.

Night Owl grappled to the ground and stood in front of Samantha. Ojo glanced the girls way but figured she could handle herself. Samantha's body language gave nothing away as she stated. "It's been almost sixteen months sense you and I last saw each other. I hope you're doing well under your father's tutelage.

Damian took a guarded stance as he said. "It's good to see you to Samantha, leaving you behind when I left the Shadows was one of the harder choices I had to make."

The blind girl inclined her head towards the boy's voice. "The danger to you and your mother has passed, you could return to us again. I know Talia contracted you months ago."

Damian looked a little sad. "I'm sorry Samantha, but after living with Batman and being part of his mission I could never return to the League Of Shadows. I am now Night Owl, the son of Batman"

Samantha reaches behind her and pulled out her whip. It was a solid fifteen foot peace of black leather with a small dagger fixed to the tip. "I am truly sorry to hear that Night Owl, and you may call me Echo. I am a member of the Shadows and I have my orders."

Damian leaped back quickly as the whip came dangerously close to cutting his stomach open. He pulled his collapsible bo staff from his utility belt and charged his former friend. Echo proved to be just as skilled and deadly as ever. She effortlessly dodged every swing of the staff and returned fire expertly with her whip. Damian managed to grab her whip with his hand, cutting open his left palm. He then pulled the girl closer and planted his foot hard into the blind girl's stomach causing her to release the handle. Damian threw the whip behind him as Samantha rolled away holding her mid section gingerly.

"That was new." She commented calmly straightening up.

"Something I picked up sparing with my brother." Was Damian's reply as he charged again.

….. Happy Harbor…..

Cheshire new instantly that something was wrong. All around her she could hear the typing of keyboards, which confused her greatly, and Serling Roquette didn't appear to fazed by the fact a sword had just skewed her threw the back. Suddenly the image of Roquette's back faded to reveal the front of Vespertilio, who was stabbed threw the chest.

"I knew you were a back stabber." Vesper quipped smiling.

"You, you're dead! I killed you!" Cheshire exclaimed.

"I got better." Willow jokingly replied as she stomp kicked the assassin in the chest sending her flying backwards threw the cubicle's wall and into the plaster wall of the office room. Cheshire quickly recovered and glared at the purple haired witch. She had fought enhanced human strength appointment before but she tried to avoid them as much as possible. It was much easier to kill them quickly with a surprise attack than it was to fight them head on. Cheshire's outfit was actually state of the art and did provide better protection than a kevlar vest but that kick still hurt like hell. Any more direct blows like that and this fight wouldn't last much longer.

Artemis was still in a stalemate with Hook. She tilted her bow to the left causing the large man to fall away from her. Using her superior agility the blonde landed a powerful spin kick to the back of the assassin's head driving his face threw a cubicle wall. Hook saw Roquette typing at the computer and struck fast demolishing the little office area. He then quickly dodged an impact arrow from Artemis and looked down at the broken desk to see there was no corpse among the wreckage.

Confused he looked to the hole Artemis' arrow made in the wall it struck to once again see Sterling Roquette typing away at another computer. Growling in frustration the largest assassin hollered out. "There using illusions to hide the real target!"

Across the room Black Spider was trying to catch Kid Flash in his webbing. The speedster had finally managed to gain some room to maneuver and was pushing his speed advantage for every thing it was worth. He would zoom in, punch Spider, then zoom away before the villain could strike back. The problem was the Shadow trained assassin was doing a good job in turning the powerful blows of Kid Flash into glancing hits. The winner would be the one who didn't make a mistake.

After hearing Hook call out his findings Black Spider began to randomly throw his Stingers, poisonous throwing knifes, at random images of Roquette. Kid Flash would try and ketch them in mid flight to stop them from disrupting the false images of the scientists. It was as Wally over reached to stop a Stinger that Spider finally managed to hit him with his webbing. Kid realized that the web was still attached to the spray mechanism so he reeled the assassin to him by spinning real fast. At the perfect moment the young hero managed to kick his attacker right in the chin, knocking him unconscious. Wally would have cheared but realized that in the process of reeling Spider to himself he accidentally tied his arm up with the webbing.

Back with Cheshire the cat themed assassin was having a hard time dodging someone who could open rifts in mid air with a thought. Twice Vespertilio had managed to grab her threw the holes and pull her threw to slam her hard against the wall and floor, only quick thinking and better skill aloud her to break the holds. Cheshire watched as the witch spun hard threw the air and kick threw a rift, she barely managed to dodge left as a foot came out of the rifts opening aimed at the back of her head. She wasn't able to dodge a second fallow up blow. Cheshire was sent flying towards the witch by the witch and choke slammed when Vespertilio grabbed her throat in mid flight. The only thing that saved her from losing then and there was a reflex kick to the side of the goth's face. Cheshire was starting to tire while Vesper had barely started breathing hard.

It was as the black haired girl threw a dagger at Vesper, which the purple haired girl dodged with ease, that Cheshire became suspicious that they were being played. The witch made no attempt to stop the dagger from disrupting the illusion behind her nor did she care that the numbers were running low. They would find Roquette eventually, especially she ran out of illusions to hide behind, unless the woman wasn't here at all.

That thought almost cost the assassin the fight. It finally dawned on her that despite the fact they had been fighting for ten to fifteen minutes nether Miss Martian or Aqualad had joined them by now. There was no way they had gone unnoticed by the other heroes unless that was the plan all along. Cheshire quickly threw an explosive disk at the trapped Kid Flash and a smoke ball at her feet. Willow quickly teleported the bomb away as Cheshire escaped, Artemis fast on her heals.

Vespertilio and Kid Flash stayed to finish with Hook sense Artemis has failed to stop him herself. It wasn't to hard really, not when they worked together. Kid Flash kept the large man from gaining any sure footing and Willow caught his flailing hook and smacked him with it. After that they tied the unconscious man up and stood guard over them until the authorities arrived.

Cheshire had run back to the spot Aqualad had been knocked out at. Finding him gone she turned on a heat lens in her mask to track his foot prints. She was forced to cut down two arrows from Artemis who was in hot pursuit. "I hoped it would be you."

The black haired girl turned as Artemis tore down the street after her again. The blonde nocked and fired a sleeping gas arrow at Cheshire's feet. The assassin was to slow in her response and took a full load of anesthetic gas to the face. After coughing a couple of times the assassin fell to the ground unconscious. Artemis walked up to the older girl confidently, sure she had won.

Artemis saw Cheshire move but was to surprised to respond fast enough. The assassin penned the blonde girl's arm behind her back. "The mask has built in filters." Was all Cheshire said before smashing the hilt of her sword in the base of the heroine's skull.

Down the street in an Internet Café, Aqualad and Miss Martian were standing guard over Dr. Roquette. Miss Martian was disguised as Serling to throw of attackers. Aqualad stood guard by the door, he began to walk back towards the girls when he heard something from the hallway. Turning to face the door he, and everyone else, was surprised when one of Artemis' incendiary arrows came from the ceiling and set fire to the desk M'gann was sitting at. The Martian quickly succumbed to her weakness of fire and passed out. Kaldur quickly jumped in front of the real scientist and asked. "How did you know which one was the real Roquette?"

Cheshire stood ready with her sword pointing over her head at the muscular teen. "It was obvious, one kept working at the computer while the other would look around every know and again."

Aqualad growled in frustration and charged the assassin. "Keep working Doctor, do not stop!"

"You said you would protect me." Sterling commented exasperatedly as she sat back down to finish the virus. She was almost done.

Cheshire ducked a hammer made of water and then jumped back to avoid a fallow up leg sweep. The girl was weary from her fight with Vesper and knew she couldn't prolong this conflict. "Let's test the limits of your jellyfish toxin immunity, shall we?"

Cheshire pulled four large darts of poison from her belt, holding two in each hand. She rushed Aqualad quickly to get inside his guard, parried a sloppy kick, then hammered all four darts into the Atlantean's chest. The boy stumbled back and shook his head from side to side, trying to shake of the poison's effects, then charged Cheshire with a battle cry.

Cheshire managed to parry Aqualad's much weaker blows and finished him with a round house kick to the jaw. "There, limit tested." The girl said shrugging as she walked over her fallen enemy to eliminate her now unguarded target. Sterling saw her coming and pressed send to upload her finished virus to Robin. She then began to back away terrified of the approaching killer.

…… Philadelphia ……

Robin was running as fast as he could threw the hallways Wayne Tech, chasing the little agents of destruction. All around him were signs the Fog was as dangerous as they had been told. Dick was already worried the building would collapse at any time and the microscopic robots showed no signs of slowing down.

As the boy wonder ran around a corner there was a beep from his wrest communicator. Looking down he saw that Dr. Roquette had sent him the virus just in time. Quickly running past the Fog he found a computer in the cafeteria area.

"Please be connected to the mainframe, please be connected to the mainframe…" Dick begged as he began to upload the anti-fog virus.

Down in the building's parking lot Night Owl was still clashing with Echo. The girl may have had her main weapon taken but that didn't mean she wasn't still deadly. Damian attempted a leg sweep that Echo jumped over only to return fire with her boomerang. The young crime fighter barely dodged the razor sharp lethal projectile as he rolled away. Night Owl took a crouched guarded stance only to notice Echo relax her's.

"By the lack of destruction sounds I would guess the Fog has been neutralized. There for the reason for this fight no long exists." The blind girl stated with a monotone voice.

Damian turned to look back at Wayne Tech and saw the Fog glowing red as it fell from the sky. Quickly realizing Richard had succeeded, he turned back to face Echo only to realize she had vanished during his brief moment of distraction. The young hero then turned and watched Superboy finally power threw Professor Ojo's laser eye and punch the villain in the face. The mission was over.

…..Happy Harbor Internet Café…..

Cheshire pulled her last sai from her belt as she grabbed Serling by the front of her shirt. She noticed the terrified woman actually look away to focus on something else other than the deadly pointy object at her throat. Turning her head to see what it was, Cheshire saw the upload bar indicator on the computer screen finish sending.

"So you finished the virus." Cheshire said turning back to Serling. "Eliminating the very reason for your elimination though, not the entertainment value."

Sterling was so scared she couldn't move as Cheshire brought the sai close to her cheek. The assassin then tossed her to the ground. "Luckily for you my orders are clear. You get to live to program another day Doctor. The Shadows May have use for your skills again."

Cheshire left threw the front door, confident that there was no one around to poss a threat, when two arrows exploded on the ground in front of her. The blast weren't very powerful but they managed to knock Cheshire's mask off. Artemis approached the girl more cautiously than last time with an arrow at the ready. "Don't move a muscle."

Cheshire turned to look the younger girl in the face and replied sarcastically. "Wow, I am completely at your mercy."

"You?" Was Artemis' shocked whisper.

Cheshire continued grinning as she stared the younger girl down amused. "I suppose you'll take me in, interrogate me. I wonder if your position is secure enough for your new friends to find out everything I know."

Both girls started at each other, the older girl smirking at the younger's glare, until Artemis lowered her bow.

"Didn't think so." Cheshire snired. She walked backwards dropping a smoke pellet. "So like the Cheshire Cat I'll just disappear."

When the smoke cleared she was gone. Wally ran up to her from down the street looking around just as Roquette and Aqualad made it out the front door. "Were did that Shadow go?"

"She left, she got away." Artemis explained subdued.

"From you, big surprise" Wally said throwing his arms up in disgust. He looked down and saw the discarded mask. "Oh, souvenir!"

"Cheshire's mask!" Aqualad stated shocked. He turned to Artemis. "You saw her face?"

"It was dark, I couldn't see her face." Artemis wined.

"Typical, me and Vesper got are bad guys." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"Enough!" Aqualad said staring down the speedster. "Dr. Roquette is safe and the Fog is neutralized thanks to everyone's excellent work." Wally was one of his best friends but he needed to stop being so hard on Artemis just because she wasn't Roy Harper. "Were is Vespertilio?"

"She stayed back to keep watch over Hook and Spider. She sent me on ahead to check on all of you." Wally explained.

"Then we should go and regroup." Aqualad said leaning on Roquette for support. Though the jellyfish toxin wouldn't kill him, it had still weakened him and he would need time to recover.

….

Robin and his group were back at the cave. The atmosphere was oddly subdued for a mission completed so well. The Fog was history and three of the Shadows were in custody, so why weren't they celebrating? Damian stood quietly in deep thought with what Dick would call a Bruce thinking face and Conor stood with his arms crossed and his

He saw there was some undisclosed tension between Artemis and Wally but Aqualad was finally able to stand on his own power. Dr. Roquette had left a few minutes ago after thanking everyone and letting them all know if they ever needed anything to just call. Willow was meditating in the corner away from everyone to replenish her power, at lest that was how she explained it. He didn't fully understand the tension, maybe because Wally gave Artemis a hard time about Cheshire's escape, and was about to just flat out ask what was wrong when Superboy decided to speak.

He turned to look at Damian and asked. "Who's Samantha?"

Night Owl scowled at the question. "None of your business."

Dick was a little apprehensive about about pressing the subject, as was everyone else now paying attention to the only blood son of Batman, but figured his teammate wouldn't have asked the question if it wasn't important. It didn't help that Batman had drilled him to be the ever curious detective. "If it can effected the team than we need to know Owl."

Damian sighed as he looked everyone in the cave over silently. He returned to his brooding, and Dick thought he would refuse to answer, when he said. "Samantha Tame was a girl who's dad decided to gouge out her eyes so she couldn't leave him like her mother did. How she was found and saved by the Shadows I don't know, but I know that if not for the Shadows then she would still be living with her dad or dead. She was personally trained by Talia al Ghul. We grew up together as friends, well as much of friends as the Shadows will let you be."

"You were raised by the Shadows?" Artemis asked shocked. After the incident with the Trio she had worked more with the Bat Team but had not really gotten to know them to well. The whole day leading up to the battle was fuzzy but she was aware that Vespertilio saved her. After waking up in the Batcave she had used the Zeta Tube to get home quicker.

"Yes." Was Night Owls simple answer.

The cave was silent as they contemplated what they had been told. Finally Aqualad spoke. "We can try and help her. Maybe convince her to goin us perhaps."

"No." Damian said quickly. "Samantha owes her very life to the Shadows. She would gladly give her very existence to insure there goals were achieved. The first mission she was given was to murder her own father to atone for being weak. On her second mission she was made to hunt down her mother to kill her past so it wouldn't get in the way of her duties as a member of the League Of Shadows. She fully believes in the Shadow's mandates zealously and would murder me in a heartbeat, the closest thing she ever had to a friend, if her masters ordered it or I got in the way of her mission. There is no saving her."

Artemis stared of into nothing, her mind far away from the cave, remembering a time long ago when her sister left home for good. She wished Jade could be helped but believed her sister was to far gone to ever come back. As much as they both hated there father, and not counting appearances, Jade was much more like him than she would ever admit. The older Crook sister wasn't a zealot of the Shadows, and Artemis didn't really believe she would die for them ether, but the free life of a criminal had sunk it's claws in long ago, and was never letting go.

"It's getting late." Artemis stated. "I have things to do before I go home tonight and I'm sure we could all use rest."

Aqualad turned to face her. "Agreed, we will all return here tomorrow to further analysis are performances on this mission and discus were we need to improve."

Not much else was said as everyone headed for the Zeta Tubes. Miss Martian and Superboy simply headed for there rooms as they lived in the cave.

….. Gotham Alley…..

Artemis walked out of the Zeta Tube disguised phone both heading for home. She needed to call Willow to discuss a joint school science project they were working on. The young blonde felt a presence behind her and quickly spun nocking an arrow demanding. "Step into the light."

"Nice move." Red Arrow commented. "It almost makes me think you really are Green Arrow's niece but we both know your not. Don't worry, I'm sure Bats and GA had there reasons for lying so you secrets safe for now but," Roy then got in Artemis face. "I'm only telling you once, don't hurt my friends."

Artemis watched the older boy walk away and disappear into the darkness of the alleyway. The fact that she let her sister escape still hung heavy on her mind. If Cheshire hurt one of the team than it would be her fault.


End file.
